Les Survivants - La Fanfiction
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Dans un monde peuplé de mordeurs, un groupe de survivants tente de survivre au sadisme d'un maître du jeu avide de sang. Combien réussiront à s'en sortir ? [Fanfiction collaborative]
1. Préface - MàJ 061018

**PREFACE – MISE A JOUR LE 06 Octobre 2018**

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous, lecteurs de tous horizons.

Nous suivons toujours l'ordre de diffusion de la série, donc nous attaquons aujourd'hui à la première saisons des Survivants ! Préparez vos cerveaux, les zombies viennent vous les croquer !

J'espère que cette nouvelle retranscription vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes. Nous, en tout cas, on s'amuse toujours autant à rédiger les aventures de notre équipe de bras cassés préférée !

Bonne lecture et merci d'être là !

 **Ils écrivent en ce moment :**

 **Myfanwi :**

Maman de la Fanbase depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, je parcours le web la nuit et je bosse trop soi-disant. Aventures, c'est devenu bien plus que « juste » des vidéos sur Youtube dès lors que j'ai commencé à m'investir là dedans. Et j'avoue, on s'amuse plutôt bien :3 J'espère que mes épisodes vous plairont, je fais aussi les remplacements quand l'une des auteures en dessous est indisponible :D

 **Mastroyal**

19 ans bien comptés ^^Et toujours l'envie d'écrire ^^ J'ai commencé à une époque assez sombre, et ça m'a permis de tenir le coup. Je peux écrire de tout (nouvelles, critiques, poèmes, etc...) mais c'est dans la FanFiction que je m'y retrouve le mieux ^^ J'ai déjà retranscrit quelques épisodes d'Aventures en FanFiction (vous pouvez d'ailleurs les retrouver sur ma page Facebook, La Page de Mastroyal), mais l'idée de participer à une FanFiction générale sur l'ensemble d'Aventures/Starventures/Survivants me plaît énormément (surtout avec cette équipe de rêve et de filles :p ^^). Allez, des bisous à tous ^^

 **JuliaBakura :**

(Mamie arrive tout doucement à bon port, après avoir été traînée par une Myfanwi qui désire qu'elle fasse sa présentation. Après quelques grognements et qu'elle a fini de bouder.)

Bonjour mes gens ! Juliabakura est arrivée à bon port après une multitude de questionnements. Heureusement, tout est arrivé en un seul morceau et je vais pouvoir me présenter. On me connaît un peu sur la toile pour plusieurs passions : le dessins, avec des fan arts de plusieurs fandoms (dont celui qui nous intéresse ! Aventures !), des écrits (Fanfiction oblige xD) mais également en tant que MJ pour certaines parties de jeux de rôle (même si je suis moins active pour le moment. Mais je me rattraperai bientôt).

Comment j'ai connu Aventures ? L'histoire serait longue a raconter, je vais tenter d'être brève. A l'âge de 5 ans, j'ai commencé mes premières parties de jeux de rôles (oui, c'est jeune, mais j'en garde de bons souvenirs) Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai cherché des traces du jeu de rôles dans différents médias, car je ne pouvais pas entrer dans un groupe. (Bah oui, banane t'étais encore trop jeune.) Du coup, j'ai fouillé, cherché, observé partout, m'amusant à dessiner les personnages que je m'imaginais et les petites histoires que l'on jouait avec mon frère et mes soeurs. Et puis, un jour un manga. PANG ! Yugioh ! (Dont vient une partie du Pseudo : Bakura).

Ce Pseudo résume rapidement tout en moi. xD Ce personnage dans le manga est un MJ. Le premier MJ sur lequel j'ai flashé : Bakura Ryo. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé la série à cause de lui ! J'ai lu le tome 6 et 7 parlant des jeux de rôles et je ne cesserai jamais de le relire. Je m'égare…^^' Bref, ce gars représente mes passions : Les bouquins (surtout les mangas), la passion de l'écriture, le dessin et enfin les jeux de rôles !

Du coup, vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis mise à aimer Aventures. Huhu. Il faut avouer également, qu'en ayant un grand frère qui s'amusait à faire des Let's Play avant l'heure sur des consoles rétro (Megadrive, Playstation, PC), je ne pouvais qu'aimer les émissions sur les jeux vidéos. Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire la joie qui a bousculé mon coeur quand j'ai appris qu'ils faisaient du jeu de rôle. Et quel plaisir de découvrir toutes ces personnes. Dont Krayn et Mahyar que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'ont offert encore plus de plaisir !

Du coup, nous enchaînons rapidement sur un autre point. En Mars 2014, j'étais prête à abandonner fanarts et fanfics, avant de rencontrer Bob et Fanta en vrai. Les voir devant moi et ma soeur. Leur offrir mes dessins et entendre de la voix du Bob : "Ah oui, je l'ai vu sur DA. C'est toi qui l'a fait ! C'est cool."

Voilà mon premier moteur de motivation, avant de voir Aventures. Puis Myfan pour tout ce qui concerne les Fanfictions. Et continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin avec mes dessins, grâce à ma passion des calendriers de l'avent (combinaison Histoire et dessin. Nyyaaa)

*toussotte* Bref, arrêtons nous là maintenant, et laissons place à la lecture des épisodes.

Bacciolino et cookie sur vous.

 **Draco Nocte :**

Salutations !

Draco Nocte de mon nom de plume, mon nom véritable est Alexis. Bien que mes études se fassent dans le domaine de l'informatique, je pense faire partie de ces éternels indécis qui se demandent pourquoi choisir entre science et littérature quand on peut s'intéresser aux deux. L'écriture est donc une de mes passions, j'écris un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, plus particulièrement des histoires cependant. Plus récemment, je me suis relancé dans la confection du scénario d'un jeu de rôle sur le thème de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. En parlant de JDR, je suis Aventures depuis ses débuts, mais c'est assez tardivement que j'ai rejoint sa fabuleuse communauté et ai, par la même occasion, commencé à écrire sur la série.

Aujourd'hui, je participe à ce fantastique travail de retranscription dont, j'espère, vous apprécierez la lecture autant que nous en avons apprécié l'écriture !

 **Kermadec :**

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !

Je me lance aujourd'hui un nouveau défi en rejoignant ce projet titanesque. J'entame donc ma dixième année d'écriture (déjà !) sur les chapeaux de roue, après avoir raconté, en vrac, des histoires d'hommes qui s'aiment, des inepties diverses et variées et, bien évidemment, un immense délire sur l'auberge du Repos du Guerrier.

J'adore écrire, vous l'aurez compris, mais je déteste me présenter. Je vais donc m'arrêter là. Cela dit, si la curiosité vous dévore, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, ici ou là. La grande timide que je suis vous répondra quoiqu'il arrive !

 **MrJacketBarthes**

(voit une possibilité de faire partie d'une communauté et s'empresse de venir)

Hello bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous, moi, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) ! Comme un peu tout le monde ici, je suis un jeune auteur ayant commencé ses écrits par passion. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je ne me suis mis à _Aventures_ que très récemment.

Histoire de faire un petit coup de pub (rhooo, cépabien !), mes fanfics (surtout les plus récentes) constituent un univers étendu où les musiciens, les doubles de moi-même et les péripéties WTF sont rois et reines. Avec un fétichi… euh, une fascination pour les groupes Gorillaz et Rammstein et le fait de les fusionner (surtout les Gorillaz) avec tous les univers possibles et inimaginables. Et citer des musiciens de rock. Car c'est cool, le rock.

Toutefois, parce que les fanfics collaboratives m'intéressent (en fait, c'est une traduction pour dire que je recherche désespérément des copains), j'ai décidé de me frotter à ce nouvel univers qu'est _Aventures_ ! En espérant que mon style d'écriture vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous dis un gros « Tshaw ! » !

 **Iels ont quitté le projet, mais on les remercie quand même :** Kimisukiro, Maddey, Rubeale, Temtaranne, Gwen La Sanglante, Coeur de Braise, Tyessa, Hakukai, Mimilia Rêveuse, Drackalys, Millena Tilleul, Juuri San, Azarith.

Et passons maintenant à la paperasse habituelle, celle qui concerne les fanfiction writers. Faisons-le en grand, pour que ça aille avec la grandeur de la série.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages des Survivantssont la propriété respective de Fred' du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar Shakeri. Cet univers est la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour nos écrits et avons eu l'autorisation de Mahyar pour ce projet. Toute copie de nos textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Nous reprenons trait pour trait les paroles des personnages, même les plus... Voilà. Donc il y aura du langage violent, ainsi que de la violence en général. C'est Les Survivants après tout, on se tape dessus, c'est la joie, c'est la vie. Et ça fait plaisir au MJ !

 _Les Survivants_ sous une forme inédite, c'est maintenant. N'hésitez pas à venir redécouvrir la meilleure série de tous les temps sous forme écrite !

Bonne promenade dans les méandres de l'univers.

Soyons fous. Vivons RP. Bavons sur Mahyar.

La Team des Fanfics Writers d'Aventures.


	2. Episode 1 : First blood

**Épisode 1 : First blood**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Pendant des semaines Janet, Brian, Eduardo et David se sentaient à l'abri. A l'abri de quoi ? De ces créatures rampant par dizaines, non par centaines à l'extérieur du camp des réfugiés. Ils étaient devenus des survivants. Ils avaient dû s'entraîner ces dernières semaines pour essayer de survivre. Mais cette nuit là, la tour de guet Ouest était tombée. Pour quelle raison ? Ils ne le savaient pas.

Qui plus est, ils revenaient des souterrains et découvraient tout juste la situation. Ils évoluaient dans la pénombre, en même temps que les hordes de mort-vivants ravageant leur refuge à la surface. Ils venaient de passer les barricades, leur unique sécurité. Les morts et les survivants, engagés dans un combat contre la mort, couraient partout. Des cris, des flammes, des hurlements retentissaient aux quatre coins du camp. Tout le monde paniquait.

Les créatures rampaient déjà vers le petit groupe hésitant, à l'entrée du tunnel. Acculés, les quatre survivants réalisaient qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas assez de munitions pour tous les abattre. La fuite paraissait la meilleure des solutions. Essoufflés et tout aussi paniqués que les autres, Janet, Brian et Eduardo se tournèrent vers David, le pompier, qui ouvrait habituellement la marche. L'homme dans sa tenue rouge pimpante essuya la sueur coulant le long de son front pour reprendre la situation en main.

"COURREZ ! JE FERME LA MARCHE ! hurla-t-il tandis que Brian, le geek aurait préféré que le pompier passe devant. COURREZ ! JE VAIS LES RETENIR ! EDUARDO ! EN AVANT !"

L'ex-tolard mexicain ne chercha pas plus de détail, il saisit le brun gringalet à lunettes et le poussa devant lui, tout en répondant au pompier :

"IL FAUT REJOINDRE LE BOUS ! IL FAUT SE METTRE A L'ABRI MAÏNTENANT ! JE NE RESTE PAS DANS CE POUTAIN DE METRO ! ALLEZ !

\- Essaye de libérer le passage ! lui demanda David. "

Inconsciemment, Eduardo marquait un point. Le bus était peut-être leur seule perspective de survie. Mais peut-être était-il déjà parti. Le reste du groupe avait déjà évacué les lieux. Dans la panique, qui les attendraient ? Ils étaient des retardataires, probablement les derniers à tenter de rejoindre ce bus, et peut-être même les derniers vivants dans les parages.

Janet, jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés et à la peau sombre tendit une arme à Eduardo. Ils armèrent de leur flingues, prêts à dégommer tout ce qui se trouverait sur leur passage. Chacun savait parfaitement combien de balles il restait dans leur chargeur : sept pour Eduardo et huit pour Janet. Brian se mit bien au milieu. Il tirait nerveusement sur son T-Shirt Mario, élément détonnant au milieu de cette apocalypse. Il ne voulait pas être au front, ni rester en arrière. Comme ça, si l'un d'entre eux se faisait croquer, il avait une possibilité de s'en sortir. Il n'était pas du tout un homme de combat.

"Ne me colle pas trop, hein ? le menaça Eduardo, lassé de sa couardise."

Ils étaient épuisés, essoufflés, en sueur. Seule Janet restait concentrée. Elle avait presque un statut de leader dans le groupe. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de raisonner un de ses compagnons afin de le rendre plus vigilant. Elle se tourna vers Eduardo, la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Les autres pouvaient crever, ce n'était pas son problème. Ils étaient uni dans ce même combat.

Brian était le moins vigilant de tous. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'entraînement dans son passé avant l'apocalypse. Ou peut être le manque de chance. Il ne se rendit compte que maintenant, peut-être à cause de la fatigue ou de l'adrénaline, qu'il était blessé au niveau de l'avant-bras. Il n'était pas mordu ! Juste bien blessé. Malheureusement, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été là quand il s'était blessé pourrait éventuellement soupçonner une morsure. Une phrase lui revenait en tête. Une phrase qui l'avait poursuivit toute sa jeunesse : "Where is Brian ?" Eh bien là, il pourrait dire : "Brian is Dead !"

Cependant, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Ils continuaient d'évoluer vers la surface, alors que le crépuscule s'était installé dans le campement. Des survivants, il y en avait ! La grande partie d'entre eux se trouvait dans le bus, face à eux... Qui avait déjà commencé à partir ! Il fallait se dépêcher pour le rattraper, et accessoirement traverser ce chaos sans nom autour d'eux. Les flammes léchaient déjà les parois des bâtiments. Les morts-vivants évoluaient et dévoraient les vivants qui poussaient des cris perçants.

Les zombies se trouvaient au milieu de la route des retardataires. Sur le toit du bâtiment, quelqu'un appelait à l'aide. Un autre était en train de se faire dévorer dans une carcasse de voiture. Son cadavre tenait une arme entre les mains. Bien qu'elle serait utile, le petit crochet à faire entre ses différentes créatures vaudrait-il la peine ? Si la situation n'avait pas été la même, Eduardo et Janet auraient tenté de demander à David d'éteindre tout les incendies. Mais vu l'état avancé du feu, même le pompier ne pourrait plus faire grand chose.

Eduardo et Janet se mirent à courir. La première chose qu'ils virent à leur gauche, ce fut Abigaël, un jeune homme qui était censé s'occuper de la tour de guet ouest. Il avançait, fiévreux, les yeux en larmes, le front en sueur, en train de répéter à voix basse :

"Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas... Je voulais juste quitter mon poste une minute. Je ne voulais pas...

\- C'est trop tard pour toi, souffla froidement Eduardo en passant rapidement à côté de lui, sans lui accorder un regard."

Brian interloqué par la réponse ne souhaita pas l'ignorer comme ses deux congénères. Il observa rapidement s'il avait été mordu. David, Janet et Eduardo ne prirent pas la même décision et poursuivirent leur course.

"EH ! LE POMPIER ! CA TE DIT PAS DE M'AIDER ! hurla le Geek."

Brian n'avait pas l'air très rassurant. Avec le visage défiguré par la peur et par la panique qui coule dans ses veines, il tirait Abigaël par le bras, pour l'encourager à les suivre. Ce dernier le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas. David continuait à courir derrière Janet et Eduardo. Le groupe se retourna quand un coup de feu retentit. Brian était aveuglé, parce que son visage était maculé de sang et de morceaux de cervelle. Abigaël venait de se tirer une balle en pleine tête, de remord. Brian réalisa à peine ce qu'il venait de se réaliser qu'un mort vivant essaye de le saisir le geek. Le monstre le saisit par les épaules. Seul face à ce monstre, abandonné par ses alliés, il commençait à regretter le fait de s'être arrêter pour sauver une personne foutue par avance. La phrase se répéta dans sa tête : "Where is Brian ? Brian is..."

Personne n'était attaché à ce geek, un peu looser et trop bonne pâte. A part le zombie qui venait de s'attacher à lui. Poussé par une dose d'adrénaline, Brian repoussa in-extrémis le mordeur qui était face à lui. Enivré par une rage contre ses coéquipier, il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : remonter dans le bus, faire une marche arrière et écraser ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. La créature avait reculer, avant de tenter à nouveau d'entrer en contact. Brian progressa vers le reste du groupe, un peu à la bourre contrairement à ses coéquipiers.

Grâce à sa formation de Pompier, David réussit à percevoir quelque chose que les autres survivants n'avaient pas prit le temps de découvrir. Tous très occupés par la survie, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que dans la direction de partance du bus, il y avait des ressources inflammables : un conteneur d'où s'échappait du gaz inflammable, et qui n'allait pas rester dans cet état une éternité. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que tout n'explose. David n'avait que quelques secondes pour indiquer son plan et ce qu'il avait vu à ses coéquipiers. D'une voix forte et imposante il se mit à hurler :

"COURREZ ! TOUT VA PETER ! ON DOIT ABSOLUMENT RATTRAPER LE BUS, C'EST NOTRE DERNIERE CHANCE !

\- Ça tombe bien. C'est ce que je voulais faire ! répliqua Janet.

\- C'était mon plan depuis le débout ! ajouta Eduardo."

Aucun n'arrêta sa course, même avec la menace de l'explosion. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus à ça près. La voix de Brian, désespérée, les appelait dans leur dos :

"ATTENDEZ-MOI, BANDE DE CONNARDS !"

Ils avançaient et ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer, à l'arrière du bus, certains survivants en train de se disputer. Ils donnaient des ordres gestuels au chauffeur pour qu'il accélère et parte d'ici, alors que des morts vivants essayaient toujour de saisir Janet, David, Eduardo et Brian.

Janet resta calme. Elle se rappelait de sa vie d'autre fois. La galère qu'elle avait du vivre à une autre époque. Cela lui avait permit d'avoir un peu plus d'agilité, car elle avait eu l'habitude de fuir. Ces années dans la pénombre et les rues lui permit d'esquiver les zombis sans aucun soucis. Eduardo et David n'avaient pas la même expérience, mais les zombis n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Aucun n'arriva à attraper les deux hommes forts du groupes. Seul Brian, en train de s'époumoner, se retrouva dans les bras du mort... Ou de la mort. Le geek, avec sa batte en main, tenta de réagir. Il frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à s'en essouffler.

Le reste des coéquipiers continuaient leur chemin vers le bus, oubliant le geek. Le bus était en train de quitter le campement, pendant que les autres morts-vivants se retournaient. Personne ne tenta d'aller rechercher l'arme dans la carcasse de voiture. Eduardo observa le véhicule. La porte arrière était fermée et les personnes dans le bus étaient en train d'encourager le chauffeur les lâcher. L'ex-tolard se mit à hurler en braquant vers les pneus du bus :

"ATTENTION ! JE VISE LES PNEUS ! SI VOUS NOUS ABANDONNEZ, ON EST TOUS MORTS ! JE TIRE DANS LES PNEUS ET C'EST FINI POUR VOUS !"

David fut choqué par ces cris. A la fois parce que l'idée le condamnait à mourir, mais également parce que les passagers du bus ne les entendaient sûrement pas. Voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, Eduardo mit sa menace à exécution. Certes il voulait économiser des balles, mais quelqu'un de mort avec des balles n'était pas plus intéressant que quelqu'un de vivant. Néanmoins, il épargna le pneu pour viser le clignotant. Il rata sa cible et la balle vint exploser la vitre arrière. Les passagers se baissèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux ne sorte une arme à feu en retour.

Brian se fit saisir au bras et les dents s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair, le condamnant à mort. _Ça fait plus mal que quand j'ai acheté Fantasia sur Megadrive_ , pensa-t-il, amer. Abandonné, Brian espéra que les autres passagers du bus les avaient vu le laisser pour mort et qu'ils partent sans eux.

Le bus accélèra. Quelqu'un dans le bus paniqué, tira sur Eduardo pour répliquer au coup de feu. La balle passa à côté de lui, arrachant au passage un petit bout de vêtement. David prit de l'élan pour sauter à l'arrière du bus et frapper sans effrayer les autres passagers pour leur hurler :

"RALENTISSEZ PAS MAIS OUVREZ ! RALENTISSEZ PAS MAIS OUVREZ !"

Mais les plaintes ne fonctionnaient pas. Le pompier n'appréciait pas d'utiliser la force pour ce genre de cas. Hélas, pour leur survie, il devait le faire. La horde était en train de se refermer sur eux. A l'arrière Eduardo avait ralenti deux secondes pour tirer. David arriva à forcer. Le survivant à l'intérieur, celui qui avait tiré le regarda, l'air apeuré, tout en s'excusant pour son geste. David le saisi sur les épaules et lui répondit d'une voix forte :

"C'EST PAS GRAVE JE COMPRENDS ! AIDE MOI JUSTE A RECUPERER LES DEUX DERNIERS ! AIDE MOI !"

Complètement paniqué, l'autre survivant s'éloigna. David ne fit aucune remarque, restant à l'arrière pour aider à attraper ceux qui sont derrière. Janet arriva : elle voulait survivre et éviter ces zombies. Elle glissa entre les créatures, telle une anguille dans un champ de coton. David la saisit par l'avant-bras afin de la faire entrer de manière sereine en sécurité. Elle resta près de lui pour tendre la main vers Eduardo. L'ex-tolard ne vit pas que, derrière lui, quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup violent dans le dos. Un autre survivant venait de le pousser pour atteindre la main de Janet. La solidarité était mise à rude épreuve dans ce nouveau monde. Brian en aura été le parfait exemple. Clairement, quelqu'un préférait sa vie à celle de l'ex-tolard. En reculant, Eduardo tomba dans la horde de mort-vivants. Le survivant qui l'avait bousculé ne lui adressa pas même un regard et finit sa course dans le bus.

Janet tenta de sauver son compagnon, malgré sa difficulté à manier les armes à feu.

Un second survivant arriva à proximité d'Eduardo, qui suivait le survivant sans cœur. Eduardo repensa aux anguilles dans les champs de coton qu'il voulait attraper avec Janet. De cette image, il utilisa son agilité pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Malheureusement, même la plus agile des anguilles ne pouvait rien face à une horde de zombies, se refermant sur lui. Le deuxième survivant pour venir en aide à Eduardo, était en train de le tirer en plein milieu des mordeurs. Du sang coulait. Personne ne pouvait savoir de qui il provenait. Sous l'adrénaline, Eduardo et cet inconnu éphèbe seraient bien incapables de dire s'ils ont été mordus ou non. Enfin sortis de la horde, le mexicain et son nouvel allié se mirent à courir vers le bus.

David resta à l'arrière du véhicule, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, choper les survivants qui étaient encore en arrière. Eduardo sauta, puis glissa, peut-être à cause du sang. Il tomba en arrière, à la renverse, alors que l'autre par contre réussit à monter dans le bus. Celui qui l'avait sauvé se retourna, et se rendit compte que son action n'avait probablement servi à rien. Eduardo était saisi aux jambes et aux épaules par plusieurs zombies. Il eut une dernière pensée alors que les dents acérées se plantaient dans sa jugulaire :

"Je pensais avoir payé ma dette, mais j'étais loin du compte."

Eduardo finit dans la horde. Janet et David s'échangèrent un regard désespéré, puis se retournèrent vers cet inconnu, entré dans le bus en sacrifiant la vie de leur compagnon de mésaventure.


	3. Episode 2 : Road rage

**Episode 2 : Road Rage**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Un cri strident retentit dans le car ! Bien qu'elle soit célèbre, la chanteuse Britney Spares avait le don d'agacer les autres quand elle s'y mettait. Pas étonnant que ses gardes du corps l'aient abandonnée au milieu d'un embouteillage sur l'autoroute au moment où les zombies attaquaient. Tandis qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille dans son coin, Janet, Douglas et David remarquèrent qu'une tension absolument palpable était en train de s'installer parmi les autres passagers du car. Outre cela, ils remarquèrent qu'un des retardataires (celui que David a aidé à monter en le saisissant aux épaules) était en train de se débattre pour s'arracher à l'emprise du pompier. Bien que David était taillé comme un roc, et qu'il en fallait plus pour se libérer de son étreinte, c'était précisément ce genre d'attitude qui provoquait la tension dans le bus.

Le chauffeur se retournait de temps à autre pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait… Une petite fille sanglotait doucement dans les bras d'un vieillard qui essayait de la rassurer… Autant dire que cette ambiance n'était pas réellement propice à la survie.

Douglas, de par son expérience d'ancien militaire (c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a pris la décision de tirer sur Eduardo, considérant qu'il représentait une menace pour l'ensemble du car), tenta d'apaiser les choses, en citant notamment un politicien français :

"On se calme, tous ! On est là pour survivre ensemble. On a besoin des uns et des autres. On va y arriver, on va le faire… Donc, s'il vous plaît, je vous demande de vous calmer. Il y a de nouvelles personnes qui sont montées dans le bus, je ne veux pas de regard agressif… Tout le monde se respecte et tout le monde doit travailler dans le même sens. Donc, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Je vous demande de vous arrêter."

Janet, n'écoutant pas vraiment le laïus de l'ex-soldat, repensait à Eduardo qu'elle a vu mourir sous ses yeux. Eduardo était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait confiance, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus… C'était la seule à qui elle pouvait s'identifier… Du coup, son moral s'en trouvait plutôt affecté.

David, quant à lui, était toujours aux prises avec celui qu'il a fait monter à bord… Le même qui a bousculé Eduardo pour monter en premier dans le bus. Il rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche et gronda :

"T'as de la chance qu'on ait d'autres problèmes à régler !"

Puis, il le repoussa dans un fauteuil libre avant de se diriger vers l'avant du véhicule. Profitant de l'occasion offerte, Janet se leva, s'approcha de l'homme et lui mit une tape sur le visage avant de murmurer :

"Dans d'autres situations, les pourritures comme toi, je les plante."

David laissa échapper un petit rire… Puis remarqua que l'autre homme qui est monté dans le bus à leur suite était recouvert de sang. S'il avait été mordu, il y avait beaucoup de chance que la situation empire… Il se tourna alors vers Douglas et dit :

"Bon… Il faut d'abord que nous fassions l'inventaire de tous les blessés, pour savoir si aucun d'entre nous ne va pas se transformer en une de ces choses, avant qu'on arrive à destination."

À ces mots, l'homme qui a bousculé Eduardo se mit devant celui qui était recouvert de sang, et barra le passage en disant :

"Non ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de mon frère."

Puis, il commença à l'inspecter minutieusement. De leur côté, les autres passagers du bus firent de même, ne remarquant rien d'anormal sur leurs corps. Seule Britney n'en fit rien, trop occupée à trembler de peur. Cependant, lorsque le bus roula sur un mort-vivant qui éclata comme une pastèque en faisant trembloter le véhicule au passage, elle finit par se calmer (drôle de thérapie). Mais ce fût de courte durée, car elle pointa le pare-brise et cria :

"Il y a une horde devant nous ! Il y a un embouteillage !

\- Jack, faites attention ! s'exclama Douglas. La priorité, c'est de quitter la ville ! Donc, évitez les hordes autant que possible !

\- Non, non, non, non ! intervint David en espérant détendre l'atmosphère. La priorité, c'est à droite !"

Quelques éclats de rire secouèrent les passagers, mais David et Janet se calmèrent très vite quand ils remarquèrent celui qui a bousculé Eduardo jeter un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui et murmurer à son frère :

"Ça va, frangin ?"

L'autre acquiesça, l'air triste, déboussolé peut-être par la mort d'Eduardo. Mais le plus grave, c'est que David et Janet remarquèrent une morsure de zombie au niveau de l'épaule de l'homme. En tentant de sauver Eduardo et de rattraper le geste égoïste de son frère, il en avait payé le prix. Son frère, justement, lui referma sa veste et lui tapota l'épaule en souriant d'un air entendu. Visiblement, il comptait garder ça secret. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Car David et Janet ont été témoins de la scène. David échangea un regard appuyé avec Janet qui sortit discrètement son couteau, tandis que le pompier se dirigeait vers Douglas pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, en repoussant doucement Britney qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation :

"On a un mordu à l'arrière. Je pense que c'est la personne qui a tenté de sauver Eduardo…

\- Qui est-ce qu'on tente d'isoler ? répondit Douglas à David.

\- On ne sait pas combien de temps il va tenir encore… Mais il faudra s'en débarrasser à un moment ou à un autre… Avant qu'il ne devienne un danger… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il faut faire passer le message, comme quoi, il est très malade, il a besoin de soins urgents… Et justement, de repos et d'espace."

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Pendant que le pompier et le militaire discutait, Janet se rendit compte que l'homme mordu, qui a tenté de sauver Eduardo, commençait à trembler, en fronçant les sourcils, et en murmurant à son frère :

"C'est bon… Ça va… Je maîtrise… Je… Je sais pas si…"

D'un seul coup, des veinules apparurent dans ses yeux ! Il se métamorphosa presque instantanément, des spasmes le secouèrent tandis que son frère essayait de le maîtriser tant bien que mal en grognant :

"Mais tu vas nous faire remarquer… Tu vas nous faire remarquer… Arrête, tu vas nous faire remarquer…"

Janet saisit son couteau et tenta de l'enfoncer dans la tempe de l'homme. À ce moment précis, Jack, qui conduisait, cria :

"Je crois que c'est une… Accrochez-vous !"

Le bus se mit à faire un long dérapage, tandis que des bruits d'impacts retentirent ! Un groupe de zombies se tenait sur le pont en ruines, et Jack n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de rentrer dedans pour forcer le passage ! Sous la violence du choc, Janet et Britney parvinrent à rester debouts, mais David et Douglas tombèrent lourdement au sol en se cognant violemment la tête. Un mouvement de panique commença à gagner les passagers du car tandis qu'à l'arrière, Janet vit le potentiel sauveur d'Eduardo se transformer en zombie tandis que son frère le secouait par les épaules en hurlant :

"Mais maîtrise-toi… Maîtrise-toi ! Non ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Ne te laisse pas…"

Pendant que Britney aidait Douglas à se relever, Janet n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tenta de planter son couteau dans la tempe de l'homme qui se métamorphosait… Mais rata son coup et la lame s'enfonça dans le siège. Son frère releva alors les yeux vers l'ex-prostituée et la regarda d'un air assassin tandis que Jack continuait de hurler en tentant de maîtriser le bus :

"Attention ! Accrochez-vous !"

L'ambiance dans le car devenait de plus en plus agitée. Le vieillard continuait de serrer la petite fille dans ses bras… Un homme un peu exotique, sûrement un amérindien, sortit une arme blanche… Et tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers la transformation de l'homme en zombie et vers son frère, aux prises avec Janet.

"Ton frère va tous nous tuer ! cria-t-elle à celui qui avait bousculé Eduardo."

Mais rien à faire. Autant s'adresser à une porte verrouillée. Alors, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle reprit son couteau et le lui planta entre les côtes ! Il tenta de répliquer, mais son propre couteau passa à côté de sa cible et s'enfonça dans le siège.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'homme mordu rouvrit ses yeux, maintenant injectés de sang et dont les iris avaient jaunis, et se jeta sur son frère et sur Janet ! Des cris de panique retentirent dans le bus ! Le chaos était total.

Douglas dégaina son arme de 9 millimètres en criant :

"Tout le monde à terre !"

Il releva le chien de son arme, visa rapidement, et tira. La balle vint se loger dans la tête de l'homme infecté en lui explosant la boîte crânienne ! Le corps tomba lourdement au sol, tandis qu'un silence de mort s'abattit dans le car. Tout le monde était abasourdi par ce qui venait de se produire.

En jetant un regard à la vitre du fond, les Survivants virent ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Le camp qu'ils avaient dressé, qui représentait un nouveau foyer, un nouveau départ, un nouvel espoir… N'était maintenant plus que feu et ruines… Janet, toujours aux prises avec le frère de l'infecté, le frappa avec son genou à l'entre-jambe, et le mit à terre en lui flanquant des coups de pied en criant :

"J'vais te crever, enfoiré ! Enflure ! J'vais te crever !"

David, de son côté, reprit peu-à-peu ses esprits, tandis que Douglas, en baissant légèrement son arme, regardait la jeune fille en train de molester son agresseur en poussant des cris hystériques et la petite fille dans les bras du vieillard se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devoir écouter cette horreur indescriptible. Britney, prise d'affection pour la gamine, essaya de la rassurer autant que possible.

Le pompier finit par se relever et rejoignit Janet et tenta (sans succès, malheureusement) de l'arrêter :

"Janet, arrête ! Arrête ! Janet, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

Douglas, quant à lui, après s'être assuré que Britney consolait bien la petite, rejoignit David et Janet au fond du bus. La tension dans le cas retomba peu-à-peu.

"Vous savez, fit Britney, j'crois qu'j'ai appris un truc, aujourd'hui… C'est qu'si on reste pas unis, et si jamais on se bat pas ensemble pour survivre… Ben on va pas survivre… Et si on survit pas, ben ça veut dire qu'on meure… Donc… Ben, j'crois que c'que j'ai appris, c'est qu'il faut rester unis… Qu'on soit tous amis."

Devant le discours un peu optimiste et décalé de la chanteuse, Douglas tenta de sauver la situation :

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Britney… Non, ne chante pas, s'il te plaît ! (Elle avait commencé à pousser la chansonnette). Ne rajoute pas plus d'apocalypse à cette apocalypse… Non mais, je pense qu'il faut aller chercher la ressource qu'il nous manque, qui nous fait défaut à tous… Celle qui va nous manquer dans les prochains jours, c'est-à-dire l'espoir."

À ces mots, Jack le routier se racla la gorge. Il tapota les commandes, et fit :

"Ah merde… On va manquer de carburant."


	4. Episode 3 : Gas stop

**Episode 3 : Gas stop**

 _Par Myfanwi_

La tension peinait à redescendre dans le bus. Les survivants, agités, commençaient à s'inquiéter quand à leur futur. La panne d'essence paraissait inévitable à présent, il allait falloir faire un choix. Dans le silence gênant, seuls les coups de pieds acharnés de Janet contre son agresseur, mort plus que de raison, continuaient de retentir. Douglas posa une main sur son épaule, la jeune femme bondit en arrière et pointa son couteau vers lui.

"Du calme ! Du calme, Janet ! C'est terminé. Reste cool ! Comme.. Comme Fonzie ! Il est cool, Fonzie !"

David fit un signe au militaire pour lui dire qu'il s'en chargeait. Il connaissait mieux Janet que n'importe lequel d'entre eux et avait appris à calmer les pulsions de cette dernière. Le pompier arrêta le bras de son amie, qui finit par lâcher le couteau après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Par acquis de conscience, il s'assura ensuite qu'elle avait bien frappé la tête. Vu le trou béant causé par cinq ou six coups de couteau au même endroit, il n'en douta pas une seule seconde.

Le militaire les laissa régler leurs comptes et se rapprocha de Britney, qui avait enfin arrêter de crier de manière hystérique. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et pointa une gamine, sur le siège d'à côté.

"Britney, est-ce que tu peux aller voir Lily-Rose ? Elle a assisté à la scène, elle a besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, amère. Comme d'habitude, les femmes s'occupent des enfants… Si quelqu'un me demande de faire la cuisine après ça, je l'égorge dans son sommeil.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. C'est que… Je ne suis pas doué avec les gosses et…"

La chanteuse leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la gamine, qui se tenait les oreilles de ses mains, en murmurant des paroles pour elle-même, pour se rassurer. Elle se calma légèrement quand Britney s'installa à côté d'elle et commença à lui chanter une chanson à voix basse.

Au même moment, le bus s'arrêta sur la chaussée. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut les passagers tandis que le conducteur se tournait vers eux.

"Il reste encore un peu d'essence, mais ici, c'est plus dégagé et on a une vue sur les environs. Si on tombe en panne plus loin, je suis pas certain qu'on réussisse à s'en sortir. Hors de question qu'on continue.

\- Très bien, répondit Douglas. Gare-toi ici. On va former une petite escouade pour aller chercher des ressources. On est pas trop loin des bâtiments, il y a moyen."

Il se tourna vers les passagers. La plupart détournèrent le regard, n'ayant pas tellement envie de risquer leur vie. David fut le premier à se lever.

"J'en suis.

\- Moi aussi, lâcha Janet. J'étouffe, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air."

Pendant que les deux survivants se dirigeaient vers les portes, Douglas réalisa que le car produisait un bruit étrange. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur le devant du bus lui en apprit la cause : la mécanique était obstruée par le sang des morts qu'ils avaient heurtés plus tôt. Il serait difficile de repartir sans nettoyer ce bazar. Britney, voulant se rendre utile, se dirigea vers les deux corps à l'arrière, pour essayer de les tirer. David sourit.

"Euh… Tu devrais me laisser faire ça, c'est lourd.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils… _masculiniste_."

Après s'être débarrassés des cadavres, ils sortirent du bus et se réunirent devant celui-ci, pour surveiller les environs. Douglas et Janet, qui avaient l'habitude de travailler en équipe dans l'ancien camp, s'éloignaient déjà, à la recherche de ressources. David leur emboîta le pas, et, après une hésitation, Britney en fit de même. Les trois survivants n'étaient pas spécialement ravis qu'elle s'incruste, mais tout renfort était bon à prendre.

Il faisait nuit désormais et des quelques râles grave résonnaient dans le lointain. En passant devant le bus, Douglas s'arrêta quelques instant pour regarder à quel point la situation était catastrophique pour eux. Quand Britney éclaira le capot, deux restes de mort-vivant, à moitié applatis, tendirent mollement ce qui restait de leur bras vers eux. Ils faisaient peine à voir. Le militaire donna un coup de couteau dans le crâne des deux montres, qui retombèrent rapidement, inerte, comme ils auraient dû le rester.

Les quatre survivants avancèrent vers l'est. David abattit un zombie sur la route, pour laisser Douglas prendre la tête du groupe. Le militaire, plus habitué aux terrains dangereux, s'engagea. Le petit groupe se détacha du bus pour se diriger vers une station d'essence délabrée, plus loin sur la route. Des voitures vides erraient ici et là, devant les pompes sales. Il ne croyaient pas vraiment pouvoir trouver de l'essence ici, mais fouiller ne leur coûtait rien… du moins, pour l'instant.

A leur gauche, un jappement aigu commença à retentir à leurs oreilles. A leur droite, des grognements plus familiers. Douglas en conclut rapidement que des zombies devaient être enfermés dans le bâtiment, excités par le bruit produit par l'animal. lls contournèrent une voiture, en essayant de se faire discret. Tout du moins, avant que Britney ne donne un coup dans une barre de métal qui produisit un bruit épouvantable.

" _Oops, I did it again_ … murmura t-elle."

Les jappements redoublèrent de puissance, tout comme les grognements de l'autre côté. Un petit chien se trouvait à l'avant d'une voiture et aboyait furieusement dans leur direction. Les cris de la bête alertaient les zombies des environs. Douglas remarqua du mouvement sur la droite. Plusieurs morts commençaient à se détacher de l'ombre, de plus en plus agressifs. Le militaire, réalisant l'urgence de la situation, ouvrit la portière au chien, pour faire diversion. Malheureusement, une main le saisit à la cheville de sous la voiture, et chercha à le faire tomber à terre. David abattit sa hache sur le bras de la goule, pour libérer son ami. Pendant ce temps-là, le chien prit la fuite, attirant le regard des morts vers leur direction.

Le groupe partit en courant vers une laverie automatique abandonnée droit devant eux, dans l'espoir de parvenir à s'échapper. Les zombies passèrent devant eux, sans les remarquer, à la poursuite du canidé, qu'ils ne rattraperaient probablement jamais. Les portes de la station service étaient barricadées de l'intérieur, compliquant la manoeuvre. David mit son pied de biche derrière une planche de bois.

"Attends, dit Britney. On pourrait toquer pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur."

Le pompier leva les yeux au ciel et arracha une première planche. Il dégagea rapidement un passage et Britney passa la lampe dans la station. Une ou deux formes humaines bougeaient à l'intérieur. Mais, plus inquiétant encore, une voix venant d'une radio ne tarda pas bientôt à résonner à leur oreilles :

" _Est-ce que vous me recevez ? Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ? Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !"_


	5. Episode 4 : Soul sacrifice

**Épisode 4 : Soul Sacrifice**

 _Par Kermadec_

Le petit groupe de survivants était rassemblé devant les fenêtres barricadées de la station essence. Plus loin, les aboiements du chien se mêlaient aux gargouillis des morts. S'ils espéraient s'en sortir, les vivants devaient agir vite.

David parvint à dégager une ouverture au milieu des planches. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, comme un avertissement. Soudain, la hache à laquelle il tenait tant fut tirée à l'intérieur de la station par une main tâchée de sang. Le pompier, surpris, resta figé devant le visage sale et fatigué qui émergea alors de l'interstice. Une voix rauque s'éleva.

"Aidez-moi… s'il vous plaît… Aidez-moi…"

Ces quelques mots ramenèrent les survivants à la réalité. Reprenant ses esprits, David ordonna au blessé de s'écarter de l'ouverture. Janet dirigea son arme droit devant elle. Pendant ce temps, légèrement en retrait, Britney éclairait la scène. Le faisceau de sa lampe tremblotai.

Privé de hache, le groupe s'en remettait désormais à la force physique de Douglas, qui avait examiné l'agencement des planches. Il pensait pouvoir les déloger et libérer un passage. C'était leur seule solution. Avec l'accord tacite du reste du groupe, il s'avança, s'empara d'un pan de bois et déploya toute la force de ses muscles pour détruire la barricade. L'adrénaline parcourait ses membres. Il se sentait plus puissant que jamais. Il avait dans ses doigts le pouvoir de débloquer la situation. Un pouvoir si grisant, si intense, qu'il en oublia la prudence la plus élémentaire. Là, sur le dos de sa main, une douleur vive manqua de le faire hurler. Une douleur vive… qui rappelait dangereusement la sensation d'une morsure. Dans un ultime geste désespéré, Douglas fit voler en éclats les planches qu'il tirait. Dans d'autres circonstances, le groupe aurait certainement applaudi une telle performance. Pourtant, à cet instant, ils se contentèrent de regarder d'un air perplexe le membre le plus costaud de leur groupe se rouler lamentablement sur le sol. Avant de leur laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, Douglas déchira un morceau de son T-Shirt qu'il plaça sur sa main pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

"Mmpf… me suis blessé avec les planches… marmonna-t-il"

En se relevant, l'homme croisa le regard méfiant de Janet.

"Aidez-moi…"

La voix plaintive provenant de l'intérieur de la station réitérait son appel. David reprit les choses en main et donna un violent coup de pied dans les planches restantes, libérant enfin le passage pour l'ensemble du groupe.

Un bruit retentit alors. Ce son, les survivants le connaissaient désormais trop bien. Le suintement des chairs arrachés, la déchirure du muscle pris dans une mâchoire, le hurlement de douleur de la malheureuse victime.

Le sang de David ne fit qu'un tour. Il entra dans la station, suivi de près par la lumière de Britney et l'arme à feu de Janet. La scène qu'ils découvrirent les terrifia, malgré sa cruelle familiarité. Une femme au corps pourrissant se repaissait de celui qui avait appelé à l'aide, qui avait supplié. L'arrivée de quatre nouvelles proies attira l'attention du monstre humanoïde, qui leva vers eux un visage couvert de pus et de poussière. Dans ses yeux, tous crurent voir, l'espace d'un instant, une étincelle de remords. Loin d'être attendri, David fracassa le crâne de la femme d'un coup de pied.

La hache encore dans la main, le survivant gisant demanda une nouvelle fois de l'aide d'une voix très faible. Pour toute réponse, Janet arriva sur le côté et planta son couteau dans la tempe du malheureux. David, sans une parole, récupéra sa hache.

Une fois cette besogne accomplie, le groupe réalisa avec horreur que le lieu dans lequel il se trouvaient à présent bruissait. Partout autour d'eux, on entendait de petits mouvements, parfois un râle à peine audible mêlé aux échos des cris de l'extérieur… Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils ne le seraient sans doute plus jamais.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la gauche. Ils devaient encore trouver des ressources, le plus rapidement possible. David menait la marche, lorsqu'un nouveau zombie apparut devant eux. L'ancien pompier raffermit sa prise sur le manche de sa hache et frappa droit devant lui. La lame atteignit l'épaule de sa cible, qui tituba. L'un de ses os craqua bruyamment tandis qu'elle s'effondrait. Sa chute l'entraîna contre l'angle du mur, qui la bloqua. La créature livide tendit alors ses bras en direction de la proie la plus proche : Britney. La jeune femme, prise d'un soudain accès de panique, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse même envisager de pousser un cri, Douglas s'interposa d'un bond et se retrouva aux prises avec le zombie. Il se sentait fier, lui qui avait toujours admiré la chanteuse. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Certes, cela n'avait plus rien de glorieux au cœur de cette apocalypse, mais son cœur de fan se réchauffa à l'idée d'avoir, pendant quelques secondes, compté aux yeux de son idole. Ragaillardi par son geste héroïque, Douglas saisit l'épaule du mort, attrapa la lame de la hache et l'enfonça brutalement dans la tête de son adversaire.

"C'est bon, je l'ai eu ! "

A cet instant, Douglas s'imaginait en sauveur, en survivant puissant et invincible. Les autres ne voyaient qu'un homme affaibli par une lutte injuste, un homme couvert de morsures et de sang. Britney s'avança très légèrement et demanda de sa douce voix si Douglas, dont le destin était scellé, accepterait de lui céder ses armes.

"Écoute, Douglas, tu es un militaire ! Accomplis ta mission jusqu'au bout et tu seras fier de ton sacrifice, ajouta-t-elle pour le convaincre."

Avant que l'intéressé ne puisse répondre à l'idole de sa jeunesse, Janet dirigea le canon de son arme sur lui. Elle rappela d'un ton sec au groupe qu'une transformation pouvait être rapide. Il fallait s'assurer que Douglas ne représenterait pas un danger. David intervint alors, tentant de persuader la survivante que leur malheureux camarade pouvait encore les aider à rassembler du matériel, ce que l'ancien militaire à l'agonie approuva d'une voix faible. Pour prouver sa capacité à servir jusqu'au bout, l'homme se retourna en direction d'un autre mort, que le groupe avait à peine entendu approcher. Constatant le courage de son fan, Britney lui adressa quelques mots d'encouragement. Douglas n'avait besoin de rien de plus. La hache à la main, il donna un violent coup dans le crâne du monstre. Vif comme l'éclair, il se retourna et lança l'arme en direction de Janet. Celle-ci esquiva, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Un bruit sourd dans son dos répondit à son inquiétude : Douglas venait d'abattre un autre mort, qui s'était glissé derrière elle.

Après ce combat aussi bref qu'improbable, chaque survivant ressentit un mélange doux-amer de choc et d'espoir. Un espoir malsain, pour des êtres entourés de cadavres.

"Douglas ? appela Britney. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir votre M16 ? "

Levant les yeux au ciel face à un tel échange, David s'avança pour récupérer sa précieuse hache. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Douglas, il comprit qu'il était prêt à les suivre encore un moment. Jusqu'à sa fin.

Soudain, le groupe entendit à nouveau une voix inconnue provenir d'une radio, un peu plus loin dans la station.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? Répondez-moi. "

Les quatre survivants partirent d'un même mouvement en direction de la voix. Douglas progressait péniblement. Les yeux désormais injectés de sang, il semblait lutter contre un instinct nouveau, morbide. Plusieurs fois, son bras se dirigea, comme malgré lui, en direction de Britney. Ces spasmes alertèrent Janet, qui bondit sur Douglas pour l'achever définitivement d'un coup de couteau dans la tête. Douglas poussa un dernier râle d'agonie, en tombant dans les bras de Britney. Cette dernière s'empara de l'arme qu'elle convoitait quelques minutes plus tôt. David s'approcha à son tour pour récupérer le matériel que le défunt transportait. L'état actuel du monde ne laissait plus de place à l'émotion. En prenant le temps de pleurer les morts, on prenait désormais le risque de les rejoindre.

La fouille du cadavre de Douglas ne prit que quelques instants au groupe. Lorsque tous furent prêts à repartir vers leur objectif, la mystérieuse voix délivra un nouveau message.

 _"_ _Rejoignez-moi à la tour de contrôle Est. Je suis au sommet, rejoignez-moi. New Heaven existe. New Heaven existe. Rejoignez-moi. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, sauf qu'ils sont là, ils sont tout autour. J'ai les ressources qu'il faut. Rejoignez-moi, quiconque entend mon appel._ _"_

Les trois derniers rescapés entrèrent dans le poste de contrôle, où trônait la radio. La pièce était minuscule. En dehors de la table qui servait de support à l'appareil, le seul élément notable était une trappe fermée au sol.

 _"_ _Je vous entend. Ecoutez, je… Je vous rejoins._ _"_

Janet, Britney et David échangèrent un regard. Cette voix était différente… Ils la connaissaient… C'était la voix de la trahison. La voix du chauffeur de bus, interrompu par un autre passager, qu'aucun d'eux ne parvint à identifier.

 _"_ _Nan, mais… Les autres, ils sont dehors !_

 _\- Si ça se trouve, ils sont morts !_ répliqua le chauffeur. _Ils sont morts, j'vous dis !_ _"_

David s'empara alors de la radio.

« Négatif, nous sommes encore dans la station essence ! On a perdu Douglas, mais les deux autres vont bien, ainsi que moi. On revient tout de suite avec l'essence et on repart pour New Heaven, les gars ! »

Son message terminé, David reprit son souffle. Son soulagement fut cependant de très courte durée. Le micro qu'il avait utilisé n'était pas relié à la radio. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'en avait visiblement arraché.

Le malheur s'acharnait sur le groupe restreint. Un craquement retentit dans la petite pièce. Le sol commençait à se dérober sous leurs pieds.


	6. Episode 5 : Escape plan

**Episode 5 : Escape Plan**

 _Par Olivia14_

Hoân avait quitté le bus suite à la dispute qui avait éclaté à l'intérieur. Il avait pris, seul, la décision de rejoindre les premiers survivants, partis explorer les environs pour trouver des ressources. Il le savait : de toutes façons, la zone n'était pas sûre, il ne serait à l'abri nulle part. Le bruit sourd de ses pas sur l'asphalte rythmait les échos des morts-vivants, qui lui parvenaient de partout sans qu'il puisse déterminer leur position. Les jappements d'un chien au loin s'éloignèrent tristement.

Serpentant souplement d'ombre en ombre, il parvint à la station où il pensait retrouver ses compagnons. Arrivant sur place, une bruit d'effondrement le fit sursauter, comme si tout un pan de mur s'était écroulé. Pour se rassurer, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son équipement, très sobre : une couverture enroulée autour de son bras, qui lui avait déjà plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, et deux pauvres couteaux. Ses couteaux. Son seul moyen de s'en tirer en cas d'attaque. Avançant prudemment, enjambant les premiers débris, il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la station.

Eclairées par la lumière blafarde qui régnait dehors, des milliards de particules de poussière avaient envahi l'atmosphère. Leur reflet aurait été presque joli sans l'atroce odeur de mort et de pourriture qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Un frisson parcourut Hoân. Derrière lui, le son entêtant d'un cadavre se traînant sur le sol se faisait déjà entendre… Il fit un pas et son regard accrocha une silhouette allongée là, dans un coin…

Douglas.

Très ébranlé par la découverte de la mort de cet homme qu'il respectait beaucoup, le jeune garçon se pencha sur lui. Essayant de ne pas trop regarder ses blessures horribles (l'énorme entaille qu'il avait au front, les traces de griffures et de morsures qui lui sillonnaient le corps), il lui ferma les yeux et récupéra, pour se souvenir de lui et son courage, les médailles militaires qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Il trouva aussi une corde sur lui, qui pouvait se révéler fort utile. En se relevant, Hoân déglutit avec difficulté. Et si le chauffeur avait raison ? La réalité le frappa en plein coeur : ses autres compagnons étaient peut-être morts, eux aussi…

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas avancer. Il restait de l'espoir. Il fallait qu'il découvre où ils étaient. Suivant la trace créée par les dizaines de cadavres laissés pour compte sur le sol, protégeant son visage avec son bouclier-couverture improvisé, il progressa prudemment, presque accroupi.

* * *

Il les avait repérés très rapidement, au son de leurs voix. Ils étaient à l'étage inférieur, il les aperçu par l'effondrement du sol. Il braqua sa lampe-torche sur eux. Ses compagnons, enfin.

Mais il devait rester prudent. Il les appela doucement, pour vérifier si leurs esprit étaient bien toujours là, si leurs corps étaient toujours…

"Janet ? David, Britney ? chuchota-t-il.

\- On est là, répondit immédiatement David sur le même ton. On est là Hoân, on va bien !

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Vous n'avez pas été mordus au moins ?

\- Non, non, pas nous, Douglas est mort mais nous on va bien. Par contre, il faut absolument qu'on se tire d'ici très vite, les zombies vont être attirés par le bruit, utilise la corde et rejoins-nous !"

Efficacité. Il lui fallait penser efficacité. Hoân passa lentement sa tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte qui l'avait laissé passer quelques minutes avant : ah. Il compta rapidement un, deux, trois, non cinq, sept… Il avait attiré presque une dizaine de zombies dans le coin. Et rien pour bloquer cette fichue porte ! Par acquis de conscience, il la referma quand même. C'était dérisoire, mais il eût été fou de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il respira profondément. Il avait le choix entre les tirer tous de là ou les rejoindre à leur étage.

"Vous… Vous avez de quoi vous éclairer en bas ?

\- Non…"

Bon, c'était aussi simple de les rejoindre directement. Une fois en bas, Hoân les éclaira un peu plus et constata rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas tout leur équipement sur eux, notamment David qui avait (encore) perdu sa hache. Mais il fallait faire quelque chose. Ils savaient qu'au-dessus d'eux, derrière la porte si fragile, les morts-vivants continuaient de s'agglutiner.

David eut rapidement une idée et proposa de rechercher le jerrican qu'ils avaient aperçu peu avant l'effondrement de la pièce. Ils commencèrent à inspecter les lieux. De toute évidence, des survivants avaient fait, avant eux, un abri de cette station et s'y étaient réfugiés quelques temps. Et vu l'odeur d'excréments et d'urine qui les prit rapidement à la gorge, ils n'avaient rien nettoyé en partant. Au milieu d'un tas de déchets organiques, Britney repéra un coffre en métal. Derrière lui s'ouvrait un grillage, éventré, qui semblait donner sur une sorte de souterrain. La jeune femme donna un petit coup discret sur la porte du coffre. Il semblait contenir quelque chose. Janet s'approcha et fit remarquer qu'il devait servir à bloquer le passage… Ou à le protéger. Il semblait, vu les traces laissées au sol, que le coffre avait été régulièrement déplacé. Et le passage laissait percer un léger courant d'air frais…

Janet et Hoân aidèrent Britney à tirer le coffre, pendant que David continuait ses recherches, tombant rapidement sur sa hache.

Britney ouvrit le coffre avec bout du canon de son M16, la peur lui faisant serrer les dents. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pas de zombie caché dans le coffre, mais des ressources qui pouvaient leur être très utiles : des couvertures, une sorte de trousse de premier secours, deux petits jerrican de taille et de couleur différentes, et un étrange vase en terre cuite, recouvert par un tissu mouillé. Britney inspecta rapidement le contenu des jerrican : le noir contenait de l'eau, et le rouge de l'essence. _Parfait_. On délaissa prudemment le vase en terre.

Soudain, des coups sourds de plus en plus forts retentirent tout autour d'eux, amplifiés par la résonnance de la pièce. Il leur fallait sortir au plus vite. Ils se précipitèrent vers le souterrain qu'ils avaient découvert. Mais l'intérêt qu'elle avait pris à la recherche avait désintéressé Britney de son état de santé. Maintenant qu'il fallait courir, elle se rappela une douleur violente à la cuisse… Surprise de ne plus sentir ladite cuisse, elle baissa les yeux…

"Aïe…"

David se tourna vers elle et le morceau de métal qui lui transperçait la jambe. Il n'hésita pas : il confia son baluchon à Janet et prit Britney sur ses épaules. Mis à rude épreuve depuis le début de la journée, les nerfs de celle-ci lâchèrent. La fièvre la prit. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et la peur ne faisait qu'accroître son malaise.

La situation commençait à tourner en défaveur des survivants. Mais ils devaient agir, partir. Hoân passa le premier le passage, suivi de Janet, puis de David et son blond fardeau. Le jeune garçon avait placé sa lampe de poche dans sa bouche, libérant une de ses mains pour son couteau. Derrière lui, Britney semblait avoir perdu tout son sang-froid et tout son bon sens. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, presque hystérique, et ses cris se répercutaient dans le souterrain, transformant la lueur d'espoir créée par le courant d'air que les survivants sentaient sur leur visage, en crainte immonde.

Et cette crainte se confirma. Devant eux, bouchant le passage qui les menait vers la sortie, vers la vie, Hoân remarqua un trou dans le mur, tout près du sol, tout près d'eux. Et, sortant de ce trou, une main. Non, deux mains, trois, quatre commençaient à se faufiler auprès d'eux. David, de plus en plus ralenti par Britney, joua le tout pour le tout et mis un grand coup dans la cuisse blessée. Son réflexe paya. La gorge paralysée par la douleur, la jeune chanteuse se tut.

"David, il faut que tu la déposes et que tu nous aides, lança sèchement Janet."

David obtempéra. Le coup qu'il avait porté à Britney lui avait, paradoxalement, rendu son calme. Mais elle menaçait de le perdre à tout instant. Boitillant près du mur, les phalanges blanchies par l'effort qu'elle faisait en tenant son arme, elle s'avança près de l'ouverture. Derrière eux, la porte avait cédé. Ils devaient passer, coûte que coûte.

Elle réagit très vite, passa son M16 en mode automatique et vida son chargeur sur les zombies qui leur barrait la route. Elle serrait encore la queue de détente quand David la prit sur son épaule, passant au pas de course au milieu du passage qu'elle avait dégagé. Janet et Hoân les suivirent jusqu'au bout du couloir, où une échelle les attendait pour les conduire dehors.

Leurs forces décuplées par la terreur, ils poussèrent la plaque d'égoût qui les séparaient de l'air libre et surgirent au milieu de la route. Derrière eux, ils voyaient la station, investie par les morts-vivants.

Mais ils avaient réussi. Ils revenaient au bus avec de l'eau et du carburant. Britney avançait difficilement, quoique toujours sous le coup de l'adrénaline, soutenue par David. Hoân les précédait et Janet fermait la marche, toujours prudente.

* * *

Au début, ils pensèrent s'être trompés de rue. Mais ils durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence.

Le bus était parti.

Sans eux.

Britney, la fiévreuse Britney, résuma sobrement l'opinion générale :

"Mais quels trous du cul !".


	7. Episode 6 : Car crash

**Épisode 6 : Car Crash**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

Le bus les avait abandonnés. Ils se retrouvaient là, au beau milieu d'une route, mais surtout, au beau milieu des morts. Ils allaient devoir reprendre leur chemin, et vite. Hoan réfléchissait à une manière de retrouver le véhicule, sa taille devant certainement l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. À côté de lui, Brithney commençait à adopter un comportement étrange, et pour cause, elle semblait souffrir le martyr. D'une voix de laquelle s'échappa ce qui sembla être un gargarisme, elle demanda au pompier :

« Excuse-moi... t'étais pas censé être pompier ? Et on n'a pas deux trousses de secours ? »

\- Oui, mais on était dans un couloir un petit peu rempli de zombies... répondit le questionné. »

S'en suivit une succession de plaintes venant d'une personne ou de l'autre, débattant sur la nécessité de se soigner ou de bouger en premier, si bien que seul l'asiatique restait plus ou moins concentré sur son objectif. Le petit brouhaha provoqué par le groupe ne fût pas sans conséquence car, de part et d'autre de la route, ils purent bientôt apercevoir de menaçantes silhouettes s'approcher lentement mais sûrement.

Hoan se souvint alors de la direction de l'aéroport, qu'il communiqua au groupe. Pris en tenaille, leurs possibilités se résumaient désormais à sortir du tracé de la route pour se rapprocher de l'aéroport, ou bien partir dans la direction opposée à la recherche d'un bâtiment pour se barricader. La perspective de voyager de nuit n'enchantait en tout cas pas Janet, bien déterminée à survivre. Finalement, ne perdant pas plus de temps, David, avec Janet sur ses épaules, puis Hoan et enfin Janet se décidèrent à avancer en direction du nord, donc vers l'aéroport.

Tandis que le pompier ouvrait la marche, une odeur lui semblant acide voire piquante l'atteignit. Il s'arrêta net. Droit devant lui était agglutiné un amas de morts-vivants qui, heureusement, n'avait pas encore porté leur attention sur eux. David chuchota :

« Devant nous, des zombies ! Est-ce qu'on peut faire le tour du bâtiment ?

\- Passons à droite, oui, opina calmement Janet. »

La bande se faufila alors discrètement, rasant les murs du bâtiment proche. Un autre groupe de cadavres ambulants était non loin. Le moindre faux pas, le moindre bruit alerterait toute une palanquée de ces prédateurs, et ils en étaient tous conscients. David remarqua d'ailleurs quelque chose d'inquiétant : il y avait une étrange corrélation entre la présence de zombies dans un secteur et celle de l'odeur d'un produit nauséabond.

Petit à petit, la compagnie des survivants se fraya un chemin un travers la ville et l'aéroport leur sembla plus facile d'accès. Un son lointain se fît soudainement entendre, qui figa tout le monde sur place. Parmi les quelques râles et cris gutturaux de leurs « amis » en décomposition, ils entendirent les réverbérations sur les bâtiments de ce qui semblait être des crissements de pneus et le vrombissement d'un moteur. Impossible à localiser sur le coup, c'est pourquoi ils cherchèrent à se mettre à couvert derrière une auto accidentée non loin. Janet eut le bon réflexe de vérifier la présence de morts avant de songer à se cacher, ce qui lui permit, d'un bref coup de couteau dans le crâne, d'achever le conducteur qui était sur le point de se « réveiller ».

À ce moment précis, une voiture déboula à pleine vitesse dans leur rue, percutant un zombie, qui fût envoyé valser quelques mètres plus loin, ainsi que tous les obstacles et débris sur son passage, avant de finir sa course dans un morceau de bâtiment. Les survivants avaient eu le temps de se mettre à couvert et constatèrent le bruit sourd d'une petite explosion que fît le moteur à l'impact. Quelques secondes plus tard, des flammes léchaient le dessous du véhicule.

« Uaaahhh ! Aahhh ! Aaaahhhhh ! »

Le conducteur, certainement blessé et complètement paniqué, s'était mis à hurler à pleins poumons et, une chose est sûre, c'est que sa voix portait bien plus que celle de Brithney. Ce raffut attira sans surprise une horde de morts à l'autre bout de la rue, raison pour laquelle ils devaient se remettre en route sans plus tarder. Hoan leur indiqua que l'aéroport n'était plus qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons au nord-ouest, l'essentiel du chemin ayant été déjà parcouru. D'une commune pensée, ils continuèrent en prenant soin de contourner la voiture en flammes. Mais l'asiatique, plus alerte, avait entendu un son inhabituel provenant du coffre du véhicule. Il se retourna vivement vers David :

« Merde David, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le coffre... il y a des cris ! s'exclama Hoan, horrifié.

\- Ah, t'es pas sérieux ?! Tiens ! fulmina le pompier en lui passant Brithney qui était alors sur ses épaules. Et fais gaffe au zombie qu'a renversé la voiture ! »

Le groupe se mit en formation dans le coin de la rue, afin de ne pas être pris à défaut par les morts-vivants. Le pompier se précipita vers l'endroit désigné, entendant au passage l'afro-américaine le menacer de partir sans lui s'il mettait trop de temps, et vint donner un bref mais efficace coup de hache dans la serrure du coffre. Une silhouette, mains ligotées, bouche bâillonnée, yeux écarquillés, apeurée, regardait frénétiquement dans toutes les directions. Aidé par l'adrénaline, David entreprit de soulever l'homme qu'il venait de découvrir et de fuir avec le reste du groupe, profitant de la distraction que leur offrait le malheureux accidenté.

La route devant eux était chargée, trop chargée. Des carcasses de voiture gisaient partout. Malgré tout, c'était peut-être le seul moment leur autorisant à marquer une pause. Sans trop s'avancer, Janet débuta la sécurisation des alentours. Pendant que le pompier coupait les entraves du rescapé de l'accident qui demeurait effrayé, elle adressa la parole à ce dernier :

« Calme-toi, ordonna-t-elle. On vient de te sauver, je ne sais pas dans quelle situation t'étais, mais je vais t'expliquer comment vont se passer les choses tout de suite. On va délier les liens de tes jambes, tu vas pouvoir marcher, mais on ne déliera pas tes mains, on ne te connaît pas. On va t'enlever le bâillon, tu vas nous expliquer, mais après on va devoir te remettre le bâillon quand on va devoir se déplacer. Tu vas accepter ça, sinon, on te laisse ici. »

Janet parlait sur un ton impérieux et froid, cherchant sans doute à éviter tout potentiel ennui que pourrait poser le bonhomme.

« Après, plus tard, on pourra discuter. Peut-être que tu seras quelqu'un en qui on pourra avoir confiance ou autre, mais pour le moment on n'a absolument pas confiance en toi. Donc on va enlever ce bâillon, on va délier tes pieds, mais tes mains resteront comme ça, pour pas que tu sois un poids pour nous. »

Étonnamment, l'homme ne parût pas émettre d'opposition, et plus encore, semblait complètement résigné à se plier à ces lourdes conditions. Méfiant, Hoan scrutait le corps de celui-ci en quête d'une trace de morsure ou de blessure potentiellement mortelle. David rejoignit ensuite le reste de pick-up proche avec Brithney pour lui faire les premiers soins. Voyant la blonde garder son calme malgré l'opération, le pompier ne put qu'admettre qu'elle possédait un certain courage, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser au premier abord. Hoan dépassa le pick-up où ils se trouvaient pour inspecter les environs. Bien que la distance fût grande, il pouvait entendre les zombies se repaître du conducteur de la voiture en feu et, cela, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Janet, de son côté, entreprit de se renseigner sur leur invité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle simplement. »

L'homme porta son regard à gauche, puis à droite, avant d'acquiescer doucement. La femme tiqua sur un détail dérangeant : il avait une chaîne autour du cou, comme si on l'avait pris en laisse, et une étoffe en étouffait le son.

« Ton nom, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Nathan, dit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce coffre ? enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

\- Je... j'attendais qu'on... me charger d'explorer d'autres lieux. Ce... c'est ce qu'il faisait avec moi, je ne sais pas trop où on allait. Vous êtes avec qui ? Vous êtes avec eux ?

\- Avec qui ?

\- Avec le Futur. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'appellent... »


	8. Episode 7 : The fall

**Episode 7 : The Fall**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Pendant que Janet continuait de régler ses comptes avec l'inconnu du coffre, à l'arrière, Britney, un morceau de métal planté dans la jambe, continuait à pousser des cris stridents malgré tous les efforts de David pour la faire taire. Malgré tout, il réussit à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Elle aurait quelques difficultés pour marcher dans un premier temps mais finirait bien par s'en remettre.

"Ne bouge pas ! menaça Janet, devant l'inconnu. Fais un pas de travers et je te jure que je te vide de ton sang.

\- Non… S'il vous plaît… Je veux vivre. Je veux… vivre."

Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, il leva les deux mains en l'air, bien en vue. La jeune femme ne cilla pas, concentrée sur sa cible.

"C'est quoi le Futur ? C'est un groupe de survivants ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondit-il. C'est un groupe de survivants assez… agressif. Prêt à tout pour vivre, pour piller. Et moi, je mettais mes compétences à leur service. Je sais pas, j'ai un don naturel pour flairer le danger, ici, dans les environs. Mais… Si je suis à leur service, c'est pour avoir un toit, de la nourriture.

\- Ah ouais ? répondit Janet. Eh bien je suis toute ouïe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les environs dis-moi ?"

L'homme regarda autour de lui, nerveux. Il bafouilla quelques mots avant de reprendre contenance, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

"Justement, j'ai pu observer les environs pendant que votre amie soignait cette jeune femme… Brit… Britney, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi, tu me connais ? demanda celle-ci en souriant, ravie d'avoir un peu d'attention.

\- Euh… Non, je les ai juste entendu vous appeler, en fait."

La blonde poussa un soupir et releva la tête, vexée, sous les rires de David qui se retenait difficilement d'applaudir cet inconnu. Faire redescendre Britney les deux pieds sur terre pourrait s'avérer bénéfique pour leur groupe, que ça lui plaise ou non. L'homme reprit la parole, plus pressant.

"Bon écoutez… Le conducteur a attiré l'attention des créatures et elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver dans les environs si on ne bouge pas.

\- Et ce conducteur, il venait aussi du Futur ? demanda Hoan. … Oui, enfin, comme ça, ça fait bizarre mais…"

David songea un instant à ce pauvre Marty qui aurait pu les sortir plus ou moins vite de cet enfer. Peut-être que l'acteur s'était fait dévorer, lui aussi. Ce serait très ironique.

"C'était un membre du Futur, en effet, répondit Nathan d'une voix grave. Il devait m'emmener quelque part, c'est toujours comme ça qu'ils procèdent. C'est-à-dire, s'énerva t-il, qu'il me mette dans le coffre et ils partent essayer d'explorer une nouvelle zone, puis ils me libèrent et me demandent s'il y a quelque chose ici et voilà. Je vais pas vous mentir, il y avait d'autres personnes avant moi.

\- Mais du coup, si tu en avais l'occasion, continua Hoan. Tu retournerais vers le Futur ?"

Cette fois-ci, David explosa franchement de rire. Il reprit cependant assez vite son calme et se tourna vers Janet, le visage toujours fermé, réfléchissant.

"Bon, pas que ta vie soit pas intéressante, mec, mais il faut qu'on bouge. Janet, t'ouvres le chemin ?

\- Dans deux minutes."

Elle s'approcha de Nathan et le jaugea du regard, toujours méfiante. Elle plissa les yeux, son expression se fit plus dure, plus froide.

"Qu'on soit bien d'accord. Si tu bouges, si tu les avertis, si tu nous mets en danger, je me ferais un plaisir de te laisser sur place et probablement pas vivant.

\- C'est compris. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Je veux juste vivre. Vous pouvez me garder les mains liées si ça peut vous rassurer. Je veux juste pouvoir me déplacer pour pouvoir fuir en cas de problème. S'il vous plaît. Je ne vous causerai pas d'ennuis, je le jure."

Tous semblèrent approuver l'idée de le laisser marcher. Pendant que Janet s'occupait de le sécuriser, David commença à chercher des alternatives pour progresser. L'aéroport était plein nord mais la menace des marcheurs arrivant l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Il hésita à grimper dans le bâtiment à leur gauche. Après tout, une échelle traînait un peu plus loin et pourrait leur garantir un peu de sécurité le temps que les possibles problèmes s'éloignent.

Le groupe se mit en place. Hôan prit la tête du groupe, Britney et David sur les talons. Janet resta à l'arrière pour surveiller leur invité. Le chef désigné chercha à convaincre la chanteuse de rester en bas, mais celle-ci rétorqua qu'elle avait un M16 et qu'elle piquerait une crise si elle était laissée derrière. A ce moment, tous se dirent que laisser une arme aussi dangereuse dans les bras d'une jeune femme si limitée intellectuellement n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais bon, ils avaient élu Donald Trump au pouvoir quelques années plus tôt, ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Que pouvait-il bien arriver de mal après tout ?

David agrippa l'échelle avec Janet, qui aidait ses compagnons à grimper. Elle poussa Nathan du bout de la main, le regard dur. Le pompier lui jeta un regard compatissant et un demi-sourire.

"On a fait le bon choix, tout le monde n'est pas notre ennemi.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas non plus nos alliés, David."

Hôan se glissa le premier dans le couloir de l'habitation, sur ses gardes, arme à la main. Il alluma sa lampe-torche et vérifia le long tunnel. Ce dernier ne semblait pas complètement fermé, un escalier menait à un étage partiellement détruit. Aucun mordeur en vue, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Un mouvement attira son attention. Il eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de faire un pas de côté avant qu'une douleur cuisante le mette à terre dans un hurlement de douleur. Quand il releva la tête, la pointe d'une flèche dépassait de sa cuisse, de laquelle coulait des filets de sang rubescent. Pour ne rien arranger à son malheur, la flèche avait intégralement transpercé sa jambe et s'était coincée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Coincé, exposé et tétanisé par la douleur, il crut voir son heure arrivée.

"David ! hurla t-il. Je suis… Je suis à terre… J'ai mal, putain."

Ses compagnons, qui n'avaient rien vu, commencèrent à s'agiter, perplexe. Britney avait une vue imprenable sur la pointe d'une flèche dépassant du mur. Mais c'était bien la seule vue qu'elle avait, tout le reste étant masqué par le corps gesticulant de son camarade blessé. La chanteuse ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle poussa Hôan sur le côté, le désempalant au passage. Elle passa son M16 dans la fente, poussa un hurlement guerrier et vida son chargeur dans la pièce, sans savoir exactement où elle visait. David, Nathan et Janet relevèrent instantanément la tête en sursautant.

La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu fut que l'arme lui explosa dans les mains. Elle fut propulsée en arrière, loin de l'échelle qui lui échappa des mains. Elle chuta. David hésita à lâcher l'échelle, suppliant Janet du regard qui sembla hésiter. Après tout, c'était un poids mort depuis le début, fallait-il vraiment la sauver ? Trop tard. Dans un bruit de pastèque, Britney s'écrasa au sol, la nuque brisée et les membres dans une posture très peu naturelle.

"Britney ? appela la voix de Hôan. T'es là ?"

Janet et David se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Monter ? Ne pas monter ? Le pompier secoua la tête et lâcha l'échelle avant de se diriger vers Britney. Choqué (et déçu), il poussa un soupir avant de planter l'arme dans la tête désarticulée de la blonde, histoire de couvrir leurs arrières.

Dans le tunnel, alors que Hôan cherchait désespérément à se mettre à couvert, une voix féminine retentit soudain, effrayée.

"D'accord ! D'accord ! Je suis désolée ! On peut discuter ? Ne tirez plus !

\- Montrez-vous ! cria Janet depuis le bas, légèrement en retrait."

Elle lança un regard à David, qui fixait sa hache couverte du sang de la personne qu'il avait soigné à peine quelques minutes auparavant, amer.

"Hôan, t'es toujours là ? questionna la brune, sur ses gardes.

\- Ouais, répondit l'intéressé. Toujours là. Plus ou moins entier."

Réalisant sa stupidité, ce dernier se tourna vers la source de la voix. La femme devait avoir remarqué sa présence maintenant. Tout en restant couché au sol, pour bien montrer qu'il était blessé, il chercha à éponger sa blessure, qui saignait toujours abondamment. Janet se tourna vers David.

"Je vois que deux possibilités, chuchota t-elle. Soit on fait monter Nathan, et il nous dit ce qu'il se passe et si on peut monter ou non, soit on la fait venir à la fenêtre et on la tient en joue. On ne peut pas juste monter là-haut comme ça, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Pas sûre qu'elle veuille s'approcher de Hôan. Mais on peut pas rester en bas non plus. Les zombards arrivent et je sais pas toi, mais moi, je veux pas y rester.

\- Hors de question. Il veut montrer qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui, on le laisse y aller, on retiendra les mordeurs aussi longtemps qu'il le faut.

\- Très bien… Comme tu veux. Hôan ! Si tu saignes, met une pression sur ta plaie !"

Le blessé essaya d'obéir à son ordre, mais avec la pression, la douleur, et la femme qui sortait de l'ombre, le pointant d'une nouvelle flèche, il n'arriva pas réellement à se concentrer pour arrêter le saignement. Au même moment, Nathan, libéré de ses liens, arrivait à l'entrée de la fenêtre. L'inconnue releva son arme vers lui, les yeux plissés. Le pointé jeta un regard à Janet et David en bas.

"Elle est armée, dit-il. Elle le tient en joue.

\- Elle est seule ? demanda Janet.

\- Je vois qu'elle.

\- Si vous faites quoique ce soit, articula l'inconnue, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre ami."

David, alerté par cette nouvelle voix, prit la parole à son tour.

"Je suis pompier ! Vous avez mis une flèche à mon amie et j'aimerais monter le soigner. On promet de pas vous tirer dessus tant que vous ne nous tirez pas dessus. Laissez-moi monter le soigner, qu'on discute un peu.

\- Je veux plus !

\- Ouais, bah dans deux minutes, on va être submergés par les saloperies et vous aurez plus rien, donc dépêchez-vous de choisir !"

Un grognement surprirent les deux survivants au sol. David commença à paniquer légèrement et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Nathan l'observait, effrayé, les mains en l'air, la pointe menaçant d'une flèche posée entre ses omoplates.

"Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, chuchota t-il."


	9. Episode 8 : Emergency case

**Episode 8 : Emergency case**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Braqué par l'arme d'une personne qui lui était parfaitement inconnue, Nathan n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste, terrifié. Lentement, il baissa les mains, cherchant à capter les yeux de son potentiel bourreau.

"Ecou… Ecoutez, je sais qu'on vous a tiré dessus, mais c'était juste un accident. Vous nous avez effrayés. Lai… Laissez notre ami monter, désarmé, pour qu'il puisse soigner le mec blessé. Sinon il va se transformer en zombie et on va avoir d'autres problèmes.

\- Vous avez raison. J'aurais dû lui caler une flèche directement dans son crâne !

\- D'autant plus que si vous ne le laissez pas monter, mes amis vont balancer des grenades par la fenêtre et on va tous mourir, mentit-il. Juste, laissez-nous le… soigner. S'il vous plaît."

Aussi débile qu'était ce bluff, Nathan fit mouche. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise et son arc se mit à trembler. Elle avait peur, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle hésita un long moment puis releva la tête vers lui.

"D'accord. Je veux bien vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais au moindre écart de conduite, cette flèche, je la loge entre vos deux yeux.

\- Il y a pas de problème ! Aucun problème ! David, monte ! cria Nathan par dessus la fenêtre.

\- Très bien ! Je monte sans armes et avec une trousse de soin !"

Le pompier entama sa montée. Depuis les hauteurs, Nathan entraperçut dans l'horizon un grand nombre de mouvements. Le chargeur vidé par Britney avait fait beaucoup de bruits, les monstres avançaient vers eux, en nombre. Il aida David à monter au dessus de la fenêtre tout en criant à Janet de faire attention aux environs. Le pompier ne perdit pas une seconde et se dirigea vers Hôan en sortant lentement ce dont il avait besoin. La jeune femme le regardait faire, sourcils froncés, entre colère et frustration. David put aussi constater le carnage effectué par Britney. Des impacts de balles couvraient les murs en ruines. Un sourire triste traversa brièvement son visage au souvenir de leur compagne de voyage, disloquée quelques mètres plus bas.

Hôan se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait froid, sa tête tournait et il avait l'impression d'être dans une brume opaque qui l'empêchait d'entendre et de voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La douleur prenait doucement le pas sur tout le reste et il essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, avec difficulté. Il sentit sa tête s'affaisser mais une main chaude lui releva le menton. David claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, en lui donnant de petites baffes pour le maintenir éveillé. Voyant que cela n'avait que peu d'effets, il finit par mettre la main à sa blessure. Il hurla de douleur, mais il obtint l'effet voulu.

"Reste avec moi, mon pote. Te rendors pas.

\- Papa ? Il est déjà l'heure de faire les livraisons ? Britney, c'est toi ?

\- Continue de poser des questions, ça me va très bien."

Stressé par les récents événements, David perdait peu à peu son sang froid. Tout ce sang, ajouté à la mort de Britney et à cette femme le braquant de son arme le rendait nerveux. Ses gestes, imprécis, n'amélioraient pas la situation de leur allié, bien au contraire. Hôan tourna soudainement du regard, se mit à gesticuler puis son corps commença à être secoués de spasmes. Le pompier, pris au dépourvu, doutait sérieusement de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. C'était comme si son cerveau était entré en ébullition.

Janet monta les rejoindre, inquiète de ne plus entendre aucun bruit. Elle lança un regard plein de pitié au pauvre homme et tourna un regard froid vers leur assaillante, qui fronça les sourcils à son arrivée. Nathan les regarda un instant.

"Vous avez pas de la morphine ?

\- Pourquoi je vous aiderai ? cracha la jeune femme. Vous avez essayé de m'abattre !

\- Parce qu'on a toujours des grenades prêtes à exploser."

Janet poussa un soupir en se frappant le visage de la main.

"Je pourrais juste l'abattre, grogna t-elle, mauvaise.

\- Laissez… Laissez-là… souffla Hôan. Elle devra vivre avec le sang d'un innocent sur la con...conscience, toute… toute sa vie.

\- Du calme, lâcha Janet. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais de toute évidence, nous sommes parties sur un très mauvais pied. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ? On laisse notre ami mourir et on vous tue après pour nous venger ? Vous voulez vraiment que ça se termine en bain de sang ? On peut aussi juste collaborer. Vous n'avez qu'un geste à faire. Vous baissez votre arme, on baisse les nôtres."

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Hôan agrippa le col de David, le forçant à s'abaisser à son niveau. Il se sentait partir mais souhaitait insister sur un point important.

"Da… David, si je… si je le fais pas… Promets-moi de me tirer une balle dans la tête. Je veux pas… Je veux pas devenir comme eux… J'ai vu mes parents finir comme eux… J'ai… J'ai peur…

\- Chut, tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets. Je te le promets."

Hôan ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

"Eh merde, jura David entre ses dents. Hôan ? Hôan, tu m'entends ?"

L'inconnue regarda le corps inanimé de leur compagnon. Elle se mordit la lèvre, visiblement en pleine introspection. Après un moment, elle finit par soupirer et décrocha une flasque d'alcool médical accrochée à sa ceinture, qu'elle tendit à David. Le pompier la remercia du regard, lui offrant un grand sourire et se remit au travail. Le produit eut un effet radical sur la victime qui se redressa en hurlant de douleur, sous les "Désolé" répétés de son sauveur tentant de désinfecter la plaie en évitant ses bras et ses jambes. Laborieusement, il finit par arrêter le saignement après quelques minutes et à stabiliser son patient. Il essuya du revers de la manche son front coulant de sueur et s'autorisa un petit cri de victoire une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'état de Hôan était stable.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt. En bas du bâtiment, des grattements et grognements commençaient à se faire entendre, témoignant d'un regroupement de créatures en approche. Il fallait désormais bouger et vite. Leur nouvelle alliée temporaire décida de leur ouvrir la voie vers l'étage supérieur, à la condition que le groupe se débrouille pour transporter le blessé. Grâce à l'échelle récupérée, ils purent sans problème atteindre les plateformes supérieures jusqu'à tomber sur un passage les intéressant, conduisant vers là où ils désiraient aller initialement. Ils se posèrent quelques instants, pour reprendre leur souffle. Janet, à l'arrière avec David, ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil la nouvelle venue.

"Vous vous rendez compte, qu'à cause d'elle, un de nos amis est mourant et une autre est morte ?

\- Ouais, elle a bien bossé, geignit faiblement Hôan, à califourchon sur le dos d'un David incroyablement patient.

\- A sa place, on aurait fait la même chose, répondit le pompier. Pour ma part, je ne juge pas. Je lui laisse une chance de nous prouver que c'est une bonne personne.

\- Elle a tiré la première, insista Janet.

\- Elle avait peur, Janet.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ? demanda la brune, plus fort, pour que l'inconnue l'entende."

La jeune femme se retourna un bref instant, la dévisageant. Elle secoua la tête.

"Je croyais que vous faisiez partis du Futur. De… De ce mouvement-là. J'étais en train de les chercher, je les ai vu rôder dans le coin, à l'aéroport. Ils ont eu l'un des miens. Ils ont pris mon frère. Et depuis quelques temps, leur réputation ne fait que grandir.

\- Nous avons un bus de survivants, l'interpella David, avec lequel nous sommes venus. Je peux vous garantir qu'on ne fait pas partie de ce groupe. En revanche, on a reçu un appel de détresse provenant de l'aéroport. Et c'est probablement eux. Nos amis y sont peut-être déjà.

\- J'en ai blessé un tout à l'heure. Il a pris la voiture et il est parti.

\- Ah ! sourit Janet. Et bah, il est mort.

\- Parfait. Bon… Ecoutez."

Elle se rapprocha et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"On ne se connait pas, je suis même pas sûre qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble, mais il semblerait qu'on ait la même destination. Je vous propose quelque chose. Je suis désolée pour votre camarade, ça arrive, juste, on va voir ensemble. Je récupère mon frère, vous récupérez vos amis et notre route se sépare là. D'accord ?

\- Je suis d'accord, concéda David. A la condition que vous arrêtiez de nous braquer avec cet arc et que vous ouvriez la voie. Parce qu'il est lourd, ce con.

\- Qu'on soit tout de même clair, reprit Janet, plus froidement. En temps normal, vous nous auriez tourné le dos, on vous aurait tué. Mais vous avez fait un geste vers nous et Hôan. J'aime pas cette situation, mais je l'accepte exceptionnellement.

\- Je pense qu'aucune de nous deux n'est heureuse de cette situation, répondit la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Brooke, termina t-elle."

Janet hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse et le groupe put se remettre en marche, tant bien que mal. Brooke ouvrit la marche, se retournant régulièrement pour vérifier que le groupe suivait. Elle emprunta divers passages sécurisés, appuyée de temps à autre par les conseils de Nathan qui connaissait lui aussi assez bien l'endroit. Ils finirent par atteindre l'extérieur, avec une vue plongeante sur la tour de contrôle de l'aéroport à une petite distance de leur position. Ils parcoururent les quelques centaines de mètres vers les abords de l'aéroport avant de ralentir la cadence.

La tour de contrôle n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, encerclée de créatures errantes, poussant des grognements plaintifs dans la brume. Alors que tous se baissaient, dans l'espoir de passer discrètement, Janet se coinça la jambe dans une plaque de métal. En se dégageant, elle provoqua la chute de la plaque, qui chuta sur une autre, provoquant un bruit de tout les diables. Ses compagnons se tournèrent vers elle, qui chuchota un "Oups" malencontreux. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans les environs.

Un silence de très mauvais augure.


	10. Episode 9 : Raining blood

**Épisode 9 : Raining blood**

 _Par JuliaBakura_

Les survivants savaient qu'ils allaient être dans la panade dans les secondes qui venaient. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir. Et dans un même cri, l'équipe se mit à hurler :

"COURREZ !"

Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer et avaient comme objectif d'atteindre la tour pour se réfugier. Autour d'eux, quelques groupes de zombies commençaient à les encercler. David continuait à porter sur son dos le corps de Hôan, blessé et peut-être bientôt à l'agonie. Heureusement qu'il était d'une constitution solide !

En revanche, Nathan arriva en dernier. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si rester avec eux était une bonne idée. Il se laissa submerger par ses émotions, par les souvenirs de l'enfermement. Les autres à l'avant continuaient leur route sans remarquer qu'il les suivait.

Janet était probablement la seule à avoir son attention portée sur autre chose. D'en bas, elle vit au dernier étage, où ils étaient censés se rendre, des baies vitrées. Beaucoup de baies vitrées. Au départ, la meneuse pensa qu'elles étaient obstruées par des rideaux. Mais non, il s'agissait de morts agglutinés contre les vitres et qui cachait la vue. Le bruit les avaient attirés. Ils frappaient de toutes leurs forces sur le verre qui se fissura, avant de céder. Et d'un seul coup, les créatures se déversèrent dans le vide au-dessus de leur tête. La jeune femme hurla à David de faire attention.

"Embarquement à Zombie Airlines, porte neuf, murmura Hôan un peu fatigué."

David, Hôan et Janet parcoururent les derniers mètres afin de pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment, pour fuir les monstres. Des morts en plus grande quantités s'écrasèrent derrière leur issue. Les hauteurs vomissaient des cadavres.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il grêle ? demanda Hôan."

Nathan n'eut pas autant de chance. Il se fit littéralement happer par un tas de corps provenant du ciel. Il eut dans son malheur une ultime chance, en étant projeté sur la carcasse de voiture qui était derrière lui. Ce répit ne dura que peu de temps. Des monstres lui saisirent les jambes et il fut tiré dans la foule. Aucun de ses compagnons ne remarqua sa mort. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter. S'il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'au dernier étage, il y aurait probablement moins de cadavres. Les autres survivants avaient commencé à escalader les étages supérieurs, jusqu'à ce que Brooke se retourne et demande :

"Et il est où l'autre ?

\- Il les occupe ! COURS ! hurla David.

\- Comment-il s'appelait déjà ?"

Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur un hangar, où un avion attendait. Plusieurs morts erraient, perdus, stimulés par les bruits tout autour d'eux. Les survivants remarquèrent également, au sommet de cet avion deux individus : le premier d'entre eux était inconnu au bastion, l'air plutôt menaçant, une bonne carrure, une arme à la main, ainsi qu'une sorte de lanière en cuir qu'il tenait fermement. Il regardait autour de lui et semblait les avoir remarqué. Cependant à son regard, il semblait être incapable de distinguer s'ils étaient vivants ou morts. Au bout de la lanière se trouvait un homme plutôt âgé, qui avait l'habitude dans le groupe de survivants d'être la sentinelle. Il s'agissait du vieil historien, Andrew Crickett.

"On est arrivé ? demanda faiblement Hôan."

Ils étaient encore assez discrets.

"David ? Tu as vu là haut ! C'est Andrew ! murmura Janet.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. J'ai vu, répondit le pompier. Il faut qu'on pose Hôan. Il y a des zombies tout autour de nous ! Il faut qu'on se casse !

\- Me... Posez...pas...là... gémit Hôan, terrifié."

Il restait peu de zombies sur le terrain, environ une demi-douzaine.

"Utilisez l'arc de Brooke ! supplia t-il, en s'accrochant à David. C'est silencieux. On peut y arriver. J'en suis une preuve vivante, souffla Hôan.

\- Brooke ! Brooke ! Le prisonnier qui est tenu en haut en laisse est l'un de nos amis. Un ancien survivant du bus dont on vient. Est-ce que tu pense que tu pourrais avoir le mec de là ? questionna David.

\- Euh... commença Brook avant que David ne corrige.

\- Pas notre Pote ! Celui qui tient la laisse."

Malheureusement Brooke expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait pas tirer sa flèche, car ce dernier avait peut être des informations sur son frère. L'individu faisait parti du Futur à tout les coups. Et Brooke cherchait désespérément son frère. Elle se moquait de leur problème. Ils se mirent à réfléchir à un moyen de négocier avec lui et d'éliminer le plus de zombis possible. Janet expliqua que si lui était une sentinelle, il devait y avoir plusieurs autres qui attendaient plus loin. Pendant la discussion entre Janet et David, Brooke se retourna vers la partie droite de l'avion. Son regard se figea. Elle semblait avoir reconnu quelqu'un.

"Brooke ? interloqua Janet.

\- Oh merde, pensa David en voyant ce visage livide. Brooke ! Faut que vous tiriez !"

Son regard devint sévère. Elle se retourna vers l'avion, encocha la flèche et elle tira d'un coup. Elle fit touche entre deux côtes. L'homme qui retenait Andrew se plia en deux, avant de s'écrouler littéralement. Le cri fit se retourner directement tous les morts. Cela leur donna un avantage certains, mais s'annonça aussi comme une menace pour Andrew qui était toujours en haut.

"Andrew ! ACHEVE LE ! s'écria Janet alors qu'elle se préparait à se mettre à l'abri des zombis."

Elle chercha une entrée dans l'avion pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri. Mais dans un sens, elle savait que le lieu le plus sécurisé était le dessus de l'avion. Elle devait grimper par des déchets, des affaires pour pouvoir monter. Ils devaient agir vite. David garda Hôan sur ses épaules pour massacrer un zombie au sol. Janet voulut attaquer avec lui, pour ne pas le laisser seul et le surina sans aucun soucis, contrairement à David qui loupa de peu la créature mort-vivante. Une autre essaya de le saisir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retourna d'un air complètement stupide et, d'un coup de botte à la Chuck Norris, David finit par l'éliminer. Sans aucun problème, ils arrivèrent à proximité du mont de détritus.

Brook prit une des flèches - peu nombreuses - et elle attaqua les zombies au corps à corps, avant de les rejoindre. Le preneur d'otage d'Andrew était blessé. Il essaya de tirer le vieil homme en arrière, mais l'historien se débattit, malgré ses rhumatismes. Andrew réussit à retourner la situation et à le maîtriser, l'étrangler presque, tandis que ses autres compagnons arrivaient à ses côtés.

"Tu vas mourir ! Comme j'ai tué tous ces Boches !"

En voyant cela, David eut une irrésistible envie de rire, tandis que Janet toujours aussi sérieuse surina sans ciller leur assaillant. Alors qu'elle finissait le travail, Adrew susurra à l'oreille de son assaillant :

"Tu ne connais pas la réponse à l'énigme ? Vive le pouvoir de l'histoire."

Brooke tira la flèche du cadavre, avant de se gratter le menton.

"Et vous savez où se trouvent vos amis ?"

Un silence plana un instant avant qu'Andrew ne pointe une direction du doigt.

"Ils sont là bas !"

\- Pour l'instant nous sommes en sécurité en haut de l'avion. Les zombies ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. Profitons-en pour nous reposer quelques instants et soigner nos blessés, ajouta le pompier.

\- Il faudrait ne pas trop tarder, rectifia Brooke. Je pense que ..."

Elle regarda vers le bas.

"Quoi ? La vitre va exploser au dessus ? D'autre avions avec des zombies vont nous tomber dessus ? s'affola Hôan."

Mais le regard de la jeune femme était dans une autre direction, vers la droite de l'avion. David comprit la situation.

"J'étais venue pour une raison. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester.

\- Est-ce qu'avant de partir, vous voulez qu'on finisse le travail ? dit calmement David.

\- Où est Britney ? Où est Douglas ? l'interrompit Andrew.

Un long silence plana. David dans un élan de compassion prit dans sa trousse de soin la bouteille d'alcool, car il n'avait utilisé qu'une partie pour un pansement. Il la tendit à la jeune femme, histoire d'être quitte.

"Plus sérieusement, maintenant, vous avez perdu votre objectif. Je suis désolée pour la perte de votre frère mais on survit beaucoup mieux à plusieurs que tout seul, expliqua Janet.

\- Ça n'a jamais été le cas avec moi, la contredit Brooke. Tous les autres, ceux avec qui je me suis promené, ceux avec qui j'ai tenté de survivre, ceux-là n'ont été que des boulets.

\- Est-ce qu'on a été des boulets là ? ajouta Janet. Vous avez vu tous les zombies qu'on a descendus sur le chemin. On vous a maîtrisé, vous aussi, d'une certaine façon.

\- Oh doucement. Tout doux, s'énerva l'archère. Vous allez éviter de croire que vous pouvez contrôler la situation. D'accord ? Vous ne contrôlez rien du tout !

\- Cependant, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, demanda David. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de lui d'abord ?"

Il pointait le corps sans vie de son frère, qui errait sous l'aile de l'avion. Un silence plus intense encore plana sur leur tête. Le visage de Brooke se fit plus sévère.ù

"Nos routes se séparent. Maintenant ! Je suis désolé pour... Pour lui !"

Brooke désigna Hôan, dont le pansement de la jambe était complètement ensanglanté.

"Moi ! Je me barre de votre merdier. Bonne chance pour vos amis."

Elle se retourna en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que personne ne lui saute à la gorge. Hôan, ayant toujours en travers de la gorge cette douleur, se mit à murmurer.

"Méfiez vous ! On se retrouvera tôt ou tard. Et ça sera peut-être moi qui sera de l'autre côté de l'arc ce coup ci."

David et Janet s'étranglèrent et mirent une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Janet toussa légèrement à l'attention de la jeune femme, et lui expliqua qu'il fallait le comprendre, il avait failli mourir, et il était en train de délirer. Brooke s'arrêta face à cette menace, alors qu'elle était en train de faire quelques pas. Elle se retourna.

"Janet, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je... Je révise mon jugement. Je pense que vous avez entièrement raison. "

Elle regarda en biais, en direction de Hôan.

"On va faire un brin de chemin ensemble. Je pense qu'ensemble, nous serions plus fort."

Le vietnamien blêmit légèrement.


	11. Episode 10 : Hide and seek

**Episode 10 : Hide & seek**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Hoan, Janet, David et Brooke étaient perchés sur l'avion encastré dans la tour de contrôle. Au pied de l'appareil, les morts-vivants, bien que moins nombreux qu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, commencèrent à s'agiter et à remarquer la présence de chair fraîche. En face d'eux, Andrew les rejoignit en s'éloignant du cadavre de son ravisseur qui finissait de se vider de son sang, après le retournement de situation provoqué par son otage… Le vietnamien, quant à lui, se tenait la jambe avec une expression de douleur, le saignement ayant repris de plus belle…

Andrew s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler :

"On a été capturé par des membres du truc qu'ils appellent "Le futur". Ils sont armés… Ils sont même bien armés et bien entraînés. Ils ont de l'équipement militaire, pour le coup. Donc, il va falloir faire attention. Ils ont emmené le bus au Nord-Est d'ici, près d'un espèce de cinéma. Je les ai entendu parler… C'est côté Nord-Est, c'est pas très très loin… C'est à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici.

\- Bon, soupira David. On devrait peut-être reprendre le temps de se regrouper, de réfléchir et de se poser un instant… Je sais que l'endroit grouille, mais ici, on est en sécurité, là, pour l'instant…

\- Attends… l'interrompit Janet. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, Andrew ?

\- En fait, répondit celui-ci, parmi le groupe des Survivants, comme j'étais plus calme que les autres, ils ont jugés bon de m'éloigner et de me mettre à part.

\- Parce que tu étais trop calme ? répéta Janet, incrédule. On n'emmène pas l'élément dissident, alors… "Tu es trop calme ! Tu es puni !".

\- En fait, reprit Andrew, de ce que j'ai compris, j'étais le bon candidat pour devenir une "sentinelle", c'est-à-dire, quelqu'un qu'on accroche quelque part et qui se fait manger par les zombies pour voir s'il y a des zombies qui arrivent.

\- Mais du coup, demanda Hoan, où sont les autres occupants du bus, en fait ? Ils les ont virés, ou…

\- Dans un cinéma, répéta Andrew. Au Nord-Est d'ici. Ils doivent les retenir en otage, quelque part. J'ai entendu parler de leur chef qui s'appelait "Isaac" ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Brave gens, déclara David, je sais qu'on aurait envie de se lancer tout de suite à l'aventure, et de foncer, et de les sauver, et des tas de choses… Mais là, pour l'instant, rien ne presse. On est à-peu-près en sécurité ici…

\- Si, ça presse… l'interrompit Hoan. Je suis en train de perdre mon sang, et en plus, on a attiré les zombies. On est rentré par la porte principale du bâtiment, je te rappelle…

\- Dans ce cas-là, reprit David, on est dans une situation qui est très très précaire… Parce qu'on Hoan qui est blessé, qui a perdu beaucoup de sang, qui a déjà eu du mal à se déplacer… Moi, je vais commencer à fatiguer aussi, à force de transporter des gens toute la journée sur le dos… Sans qu'on se pose…

\- Mais déjà, demanda Janet, par où t'es passé, Andrew ? Vous êtes arrivés par où ?"

Andrew leur montra le chemin que lui et ses ravisseurs avaient emprunté, puis entreprit de trouver un endroit à l'abri pour faire les premiers soins à Hoan, tout en sachant qu'il ne fallait pas traîner. David se chargea d'appliquer des soins rudimentaires, une fois qu'ils eurent trouver refuge sur l'avion. Cependant, l'appareil, bien que encastré dans la tour de contrôle, était en équilibre fort précaire, et à chaque minute qui passait, le plongeon dans le vide semblait se rapprocher inexorablement. Plus le temps de traîner, les Survivants partirent immédiatement.

Ils finirent par sortir de la tour de contrôle en suivant un chemin plus tranquille, et en arrivant dehors, ils ne virent pas de morts-vivants… Ni à gauche, ni même à droite. Le vieillard hésita légèrement avant de se décider à ouvrir la marche en compagnie de Janet, suivis de David qui transportait Hoan sur son dos et de Brooke qui assurait leurs arrières. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment tandis que l'ex-prostituée, ayant senti l'hésitation d'Andrew, décida de redoubler de prudence. Et elle fit bien car arrivés derrière la tour de contrôle, des groupes entiers de zombies erraient ici et là, attendant patiemment de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Depuis quelques temps, les morts-vivants avaient tendance à se rassembler en troupeaux. Ils ne se contentaient plus de déambuler au hasard, et se regroupaient en marchant de façon uniforme… Rien qui ne puisse rassurer le groupe, en soi. Toutefois, le tarmac de l'aéroport était assez bien dégagé, ce qui leur permit de quitter les lieux en toute sécurité et de rejoindre le quartier adjacent en empruntant les ruelles.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent… Les Survivants progressaient toujours dans le dédale de ruelles et de petites allées en direction du cinéma où le bus et les autres Survivants étaient retenus en otages par le groupe du Futur. Une seule ruelle les séparait désormais de leur objectif… C'est alors que Brooke s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à parler :

"On peut vraiment avoir confiance en… En Andrew ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous suivent, depuis tout-à-l'heure."

Par réflexe, le groupe entier regarda par-dessus son épaule… Et remarqua une véritable vision de cauchemar. 10… Non, 20… 30 ? En tout cas, un nombre incalculable de créatures s'avançaient vers eux, ayant visiblement suivi leurs traces. L'espace où les Survivants se tenaient était plus que dégagé et, pour couronner le tout, le Soleil commençait à se lever, les rendant aussi visibles que s'ils étaient sous les projecteurs d'une scène de théâtre. En fin de compte, le chemin que le vieillard avait choisi était peut-être pas le plus sécurisé pour rejoindre le bus, même s'il était le plus court.

"Peut-être pas en termes tactiques, répondit David, mais je lui fais confiance dans tous les cas. Au moins, ils nous a menés jusqu'au pâté. Et si on se presse, on devrait pouvoir les semer.

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte qu'on peut pas faire demi-tour ? insista la jeune femme, tripotant son arc nerveusement.

\- Oui, de toute façon, on peut pas faire demi-tour… approuva Janet. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire, maintenant ?

\- Pour retourner où ? souligna le pompier. Dans un tarmac rempli de zombies avec des avions qui vont s'écrouler et tout le reste ? Non. On est obligé d'avancer…"

Brooke sembla sur le point de répliquer de manière particulièrement bruyante, mais Andrew la fit taire d'un geste, lui rappelant que des morts-vivants les entouraient et que c'était plutôt le moment d'être discret.

Le groupe reprit sa progression avec la plus grande prudence, en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une manœuvre bienvenue car les ruelles adjacentes étaient pleines à craquer de créatures guettant l'arrivée d'une proie… Mais ils réussirent même à passer DEVANT un regroupement de ces monstres sans provoquer leur ire, ni attirer leur attention. Une bonne baffe dans la figure de la définition même de la vigilance…

Ils finirent par arriver à mi-chemin en restant parfaitement groupés… Mais alors qu'ils passaient derrière un container, ils entendirent un sifflement qui semblait provenir du sommet d'un bâtiment voisin. Puis, une voix les interpella :

"Hé ! Psst... Hé ! Venez m'aider. Y'en a partout. Ils ont investi le bâtiment. Venez m'aider !

\- Ferme-la, déjà ! gromella Hoan à voix basse.

\- Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi !"

En regardant mieux, les Survivants remarquèrent un homme qui les interpellait depuis une fenêtre au cinquième étage du bâtiment. Le volume de sa voix montait de plus en plus, à mesure que la panique le gagnait :

"Aidez-moi ! AIDEZ-MOI ! Ils sont à l'intérieur des murs ! Ils sont dans le bâtiment ! Il y a une agitation depuis la nuit dernière ! Ils sont pleins, ils ont investi la ville ! Apparemment, une immense horde ! Aidez-moi ! Je vous serais reconnaissant ! S'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose !"

Les membres du groupe échangèrent un regard. Andrew était partisan de laisser les zombies s'occuper de lui pour pouvoir avancer, ce que les autres ne semblaient pas désapprouver. Janet prit la parole :

"Si vous voulez qu'on vous aide, il nous faut un plan. Allez de l'autre côté du bâtiment et faites beaucoup de bruit. Et on arrive."

Le regard de l'homme pris au piège montra une profonde consternation. Visiblement, il semblait ne pas vraiment apprécier ce qu'il venait d'être dit…

"Vous allez m'aider… Tout de suite ! tonna-t-il en sortant une arme et en la pointant sur les Survivants. Allez ! Deux d'entre vous, là… Qu'ils rentrent dans le bâtiment ! Débarrassez le couloir ! Je veux que vous me libériez, sinon, j'abats l'un d'entre vous ! Si je meurs, au moins, j'emporterai l'un d'entre vous. Je veux que vous veniez me sauver !"

Devant cette curieuse façon de demander un sauvetage, le groupe se cacha derrière le container, tandis que David lança un "Gardez votre balle pour vous !". Mais l'homme, non seulement ne l'écouta pas, mais en plus, lui tira dessus… Mais il manqua sa cible et le projectile vint se loger dans le plastique du container.

Pendant que le pompier poussait un soupir de soulagement, un court moment de silence tomba sur l'allée, seulement troublé par les claquements de l'arme de l'homme qui appuyait vainement sur sa détente… Visiblement, il avait gâché sa seule et unique balle. Puis, un puissant râle collectif retentit. Les zombies, alertés par le coup de feu, commencèrent à déferler en masse dans la ruelle où le groupe se trouvait.

"Oh, putain… COUREZ ! beugla David."

Pas besoin de le répéter, les Survivants prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous ! Ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés en direction du bout de l'allée, tandis que des ruelles adjacentes, les créatures surgissaient en grognant et en poussant de profonds râles ! Mais Brooke, visiblement pas aussi agile que les autres, resta en arrière. Elle rangea son arc, se plaqua contre le mur du bâtiment de l'homme qui poussait à présent des cris d'horreur et de douleur, et adressa un dernier regard froid au reste du groupe.

"Tu passeras le bonjour à ton frère ! lui cria Hoan, visiblement toujours en colère contre elle après qu'elle s'en soit prise à Britney."

Tandis que les yeux de Brooke disparaissaient dans l'obscurité, les autres se remirent à courir en évitant les morts-vivants qui tombaient des étages supérieurs de part et d'autre de la ruelle. Autant ne pas avoir un deuxième Nathan sur la conscience.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue du cinéma de Northswood, l'endroit où le bus et ses occupants étaient censés être retenus en otage, selon les dires d'Andrew. In extremis, les Survivants se mirent à couvert. En effet, ils avaient remarqué un homme, posté en sentinelle sur une sorte de tour d'observation improvisée, une arme à feu dans les mains. Le groupe analysa la situation. Devant eux, un tunnel d'accès (gardé par l'homme armé) permettant d'arriver au cinéma en arrivant au niveau supérieur de la ville. Sur leur droite, des bâtiments devaient également leur permettre de rejoindre le niveau supérieur de façon plus ou moins discrète… Et derrière eux, bien sûr, la horde de zombies qui s'avançait en n'attendant qu'une seule chose : une ouverture pour passer à l'attaque et faire un bon festin.

Andrew leur informa que le tunnel ne donnait pas accès directement au camp du "Futur". Il ne s'agissait que d'un avant-poste et la sentinelle qui le gardait était toute seule. Il imagina alors un plan pour la forcer à descendre. Il s'avancerait seul, prétextant que son ravisseur (Cortez) aurait été tué, et qu'il avait récupéré son arme avant de revenir ici pour savoir quoi en faire. Un plan très risqué, car il ferait une cible de choix pour les tirs de l'homme. Ses compagnons le lui firent remarquer, mais le vieillard balaya leurs objections en disant que, de toute façon, il était vieux et passerait plus facilement pour inoffensif. Le groupe finit par adopter un compromis en lui donnant les munitions de leur seule arme à feu plutôt que de sacrifier l'arme proprement dite.

Andrew s'avanca, leva les mains en signe de reddition et déclara :

"Excusez-moi… Là-haut… Je viens de la part de Cortez. On s'est fait attaquer par des morts-vivants. Il y en a plein et ils sont en train de se diriger vers nous. J'ai récupéré des… Des munitions. Est-ce que je peux retourner au camp, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai peur, je suis vieux et… Et j'ai mal au cul…"

À peine eut-il fini son petit discours que la sentinelle se retourna vers lui, le braqua avec son arme et lança :

"Toi, t'es mort !"


	12. Episode 11 : Dawn of the dead

**Episode 11 :** **Dawn of the Dead**

 _Par MrJacketBarthes_

Dire que c'était la merde, c'était un euphémisme. Ils étaient arrivés jusqu'au bout de leurs ressources et étaient face à un groupe de gens armés et entraînés. Et alors que le soleil se levait et qu'aucun des quatre survivants n'était capable de prévoir si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le verraient se lever, Andrew se rendit compte à quel point chaque parole est devenue précieuse, si on peut le dire ainsi. Alors, ce dernier décida de tout faire pour paraître inoffensif, malgré le fait que son adversaire, face à lui, s'en contrefoutait éperdument et était prêt à lui tirer dans le buffet.

Et comme, dans un univers apocalyptique, négocier, ça valait pas tripette, eh bien, le vieil homme se résolut à baisser les mains. Et ce fut exactement à ce moment-là qu'Hoàn, dans un geste d'une coolitude absolue, profita d'un mouvement de chute et d'un petit on-ne-sait-quoi d'équilibre sorti de nulle part pour pouvoir avoir un angle de tir et viser la sentinelle. Avant de lancer le couteau, qui vint se planter dans sa gorge. La sentinelle tenta d'émettre un son, mais le couteau et sa gorge rapidement remplie de son propre sang l'en empêchèrent. Ce qui fut bénéfique pour les quatre, qui purent ainsi avoir accès à la plateforme et se rendre sur le parking du cinéma.

Ils avaient eu, en tuant la sentinelle, du matériel militaire supplémentaire. Ce qui est toujours bon à prendre. Sauf qu'il y a, en plus du bus, des morts-vivants ET des hommes armés. Tenant des otages hurlant des choses que nos quatre amis purent difficilement entendre. Un autre véhicule, semblant occupé, avec un côté ouvert et du matériel. Dont du matériel appartenant au quatuor. Et l'agitation n'était même pas concentrée sur ce véhicule. L'occasion semblait trop belle. De plus, les morts ne sont pas directement attirés vers eux, mais plus vers les gars armés. Andrew put même voir que quelqu'un d'armé observait les sièges du bus. En gros, composer avec les vivants et les morts. Comme disait ce personnage des _Bronzés 3_ : « On sait jamais, sur un malentendu, ça peut fonctionner. »

Que faire, donc ? Déjà, pour Janet, ce fut clair : foutre un couteau dans le crâne de ce zombie qui allait les surprendre. Ce qui immobilisa ce dernier. Ils décidèrent finalement de se diriger vers les sacs de sable. Arrivant à maîtriser quelques morts-vivants, David lança une brique pas loin. Et non seulement, cela attira l'attention des zombies. Mais il y eut aussi un bruit de murmure sous-jacent qui s'éleva. Tout de suite, le lanceur pensa qu'il avait quelque peu échoué et c'est compréhensible. En tout cas, les bandits, eux, avaient l'attention détournée. Ils avaient l'ascendance sur la situation. Continuant à avancer, David mit un kick à un autre mort-vivant et, quand il leva les yeux, se rendit compte qu'un mec le braquait avec son arme, tandis que Janet avançait vers le bus, rapidement et discrètement. Tirant avec une rafale, créant un boucan absolument monstrueux, il réussit à réduire le zombie en charpie (bien qu'il pouvait toujours être utilisé comme bouclier humain) et à blesser le survivant à la jambe. Mais grâce à son athlétisme, David pouvait toujours se mouvoir.

Janet, s'étant réfugiée dans le bus, regarde les autres otages et put libérer le chauffeur du bus. Au même moment, Hoàn commença à vider les chargeurs de sa mitraillette tandis que des otages se mirent à couvert, que des bandits étaient abattus et que d'autres réalisaient ce qui se passait. Encore au même moment, Andrew se rendit compte qu'un zombie étaient attiré (et pas dans le sens que vous imaginez, dégoûtants) par lui. Alors, de façon élémentaire, il prit sa barre de fer et tenta de le maîtriser. Il n'y arriva pas et dut tenter de le maîtriser au corps-à-corps, ce qui risquait d'être pas mal compliqué. Heureusement, le mort-vivant semblait ne pas vouloir le tuer. Un second s'avançait vers Hoàn, qui continuait de nourrir le feu. Et encore pendant cette cohue, Janet, toujours cachée dans le bus, se mit à avancer, se glissant comme un serpent parmi les sièges… et planta le soldat devant elle, qui ne la voyait pas. La chance tournait en faveur des survivants et les soldats commençaient à s'en rendre compte. Les morts commençaient à investir le parking, il fallait se tirer de là. Un otage fit une roulade pour tenter de trouver une issue et s'approcha des autres. David, prenant une arme à feu, se rendit vite compte qu'il ne restait qu'un chargeur. Il fallait recharger tout ça.

Et il fallait aussi tuer les zombies qui s'en prenaient à Andrew. Hoàn put les maîtriser au corps-à-corps. Ils rentrèrent tous dans le bus, sous les yeux des soldats, qui voyaient ce qu'ils pensaient être une de leurs possessions tomber entre les mains des survivants. Ils hésitent un temps. Puis finissent par rentrer dans leur véhicule. C'était là que ça devenait compliqué. Là, les survivants, occupés à libérer les autres, étaient dépossédés de pas mal de trucs et les morts-vivants les prenaient en tenaille. Donc, deux possibilités.

Soit ils restaient là et engageaient le combat pour retrouver toutes leurs possessions, au risque d'être assaillis par les zombies. Ou alors ils perçaient la horde et gagnaient une chance supplémentaire de s'en sortir, mais restaient dépossédés.

Qui a dit qu'être survivant était une sinécure ?


	13. Episode 12 : Fury road

**Episode 12 : Fury road**

 _Par Kermadec_

Janet, David, Hoan et Andrew avaient enfin rejoint le bus, qu'ils avaient craint de ne jamais revoir. Cependant, les circonstances de ces retrouvailles ne leur permettaient pas de se réjouir. Ils ne pouvaient même pas prendre une seconde pour souffler. Le danger était partout, toujours. Tout autour du parking, on entendait les morts gémir, leurs pas traînants semblant de plus en plus proches. En face, les soldats du Futur étaient là, dans une voiture, avec l'équipement volé aux Survivants. Enfin, David et Hoan souffraient atrocement, leurs corps meurtris par ces dernières heures de cavale.

Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Tandis que Janet s'affairait auprès des autres occupants du bus pour défaire leurs liens, Andrew s'installa à la place du conducteur, avec la ferme intention de démarrer le véhicule. Ses espoirs s'évanouirent aussitôt. Les clefs étaient introuvables. Le vieil homme observa autour de lui. Pendant ce temps, Hoan fouillait le corps d'un soldat du Futur en quête d'un chargeur pour son arme. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme avait espéré pouvoir atteindre les pneus de la voiture avec un de ses couteaux, mais le principe de réalité l'avait heureusement rattrapé à temps.

« Dites, vous avez trouvé les… clefs ? »

Alors qu'Andrew finissait sa phrase, son regard s'arrêta sur le cadavre du soldat du Futur qui gisait au centre du parking. C'était cet homme qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait maintenu un inconnu en otage. A sa ceinture, Andrew devina la forme singulière d'un imposant trousseau de clefs. L'historien interpella aussitôt Janet. Il fallait récupérer les clefs et quitter cet endroit au plus vite. La jeune femme ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Les dents serrées par une angoisse qu'elle tentait de taire, elle poursuivait son travail auprès des autres occupants du bus. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque de sortir seule, avec la horde qui s'approchait et les membres du Futur prêts à leur tirer dessus depuis la voiture. Résigné, Andrew porta son attention devant le bus. Là, il reconnut l'otage et saisit sa chance.

« Hé, vous, là ! Si vous récupérez les clefs sur ce type, on vous laissera monter ! »

L'inconnu hésita une seconde, puis accepta, la voix tremblante et le front trempé de sueur. Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers le corps sans vie de son ravisseur. Au même moment, David aperçut distinctement le canon d'un fusil poindre à la fenêtre de la voiture qui les menaçait. N'écoutant que son courage, il visa et tira. Cet effort brutal fut mis à mal par la douleur lancinante qui lui transperça la jambe jusqu'au flanc. Il frissonna, ratant sa cible. Le fracas des balles perdues offrit cependant un instant de répit à l'inconnu, qui atteignit le corps et les clefs. Au moment où il put s'emparer de l'objet qui lui assurerait le salut, le Futur riposta. L'ancien otage s'écroula au sol, les clefs en main. Il poussa un cri de douleur et appela à l'aide. Il était toujours en vie.

La situation semblait de plus en plus désespérée. Andrew continuait d'invectiver Janet, qui refusait de sortir. Elle interrogea John, le chauffeur du bus. Peut-être existait-il un moyen de démarrer le véhicule sans les clefs ? John le confirma à contrecœur. Il était terrifié, mais, comme tous les autres occupants du bus, il semblait retrouver enfin un mince espoir de s'en sortir. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, escorté par Janet et Wakenda, un de leurs compagnons d'infortune. A cet instant, la voiture des soldats du Futur démarra et avança légèrement.

« Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! J'ai les clefs ! Venez m'aider ! Me laissez pas là ! » hurla l'inconnu.

La horde de zombies approchait. Ils étaient là, aux abords du parking, bien visibles, leurs yeux sans éclat fixés sur leurs proies. L'homme aux clefs les avaient vus. En larmes, la voix éraillée par la terreur, il rampait vers le bus. Soudain, il fut agrippé par les mains de son ravisseur mort. Le cadavre vivait.

Hoan réagit immédiatement, préparant son arme. Il braqua le zombie, puis la voiture du Futur. Il hésitait. L'inconnu était perdu, de toute manière. Mieux valait tenter de récupérer le matériel. A quoi bon essayer de sauver un type à l'agonie ? Les protestations de ses amis le poussèrent à se raviser. Il tira en direction du mort aux prises avec son otage. Il manqua sa cible de peu, ses capacités de tir étant trop altérées par le stress.

Andrew prit alors une décision radicale. La situation traînait trop à son goût, et la réticence des autres à l'idée de sauver un inconnu l'avait convaincu : il devait passer à l'action. Le vieil homme avait pour atouts une expérience et une sagesse que les autres ne connaîtraient probablement jamais. Il allait montrer l'exemple à tous ces jeunes, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Andrew se leva, quitta le bus et rejoignit l'otage sans nom. Un cliquetis, puis une explosion retentirent dans la voiture des soldats du Futur. Andrew n'en était pas certain, mais il supposa que leur arme venait d'exploser entre les mains de son propriétaire. Deux secondes plus tard, le véhicule quitta le parking à toute vitesse. Le vieillard avait eu une chance insolente. Il acheva le zombie et aida l'inconnu à revenir vers le bus. En voyant son succès, Janet, John et Wakenda reprirent également place à bord du véhicule. La horde progressait toujours. Elle serait sur eux dans quelques instants.

Sitôt retournée dans le bus, Janet s'affaira au niveau des fenêtres, pour tenter de les sécuriser. David ordonna au chauffeur de poursuivre la voiture. Leur survie dépendait du matériel qui s'y trouvait encore. John opina du chef, démarra et partit. La course-poursuite s'engageait. Partout autour, les morts s'agglutinaient devant les vitres, les brisant et se déversant vers le sol, comme une pluie sanglante et putride. La voiture du Futur esquiva tous ces obstacles avec une facilité déconcertante. John parvint lui aussi à stabiliser sa trajectoire au milieu des chairs déchiquetées et du cartilage arraché. Les morts étaient partout. Ils étaient là. De plus en plus proches.


	14. Episode 13 : Death rally

**Episode 13 : Death Rally**

 _Par Olivia14_

Les Survivants n'en revenaient pas : le véhicule qu'ils poursuivaient avait pris le virage à la perfection. La panique commençait à les gagner chacun leur tour, alors que les mouvements chaotiques de leur bus les ballottaient de tous côtés. Un violent coup de volant projeta la petite fille dans l'allée : elle eut juste le temps de crier avant qu'Andrew ne la rattrape et lui évite de se cogner trop violemment. David, cramponné à son siège, serrait les dents pour contrôler sa douleur tandis que Janet surveillait la rue face à eux, au travers du pare-brise éclaté. Elle était secondée par Hoân, posté à côté de leur chauffeur, qui commença à tirer dans le tas de morts-vivants qui leur faisait face.

Ils suivirent les soldats du futur jusqu'à une bretelle du périphérique de la ville. Là, des carcasses jonchaient le sol par dizaines, attendant leur heure sur un macadam quasiment impraticable. La horde prenait possession de la ville… Le Futur s'en rendit rapidement compte et évita habilement la masse des zombies, suivi par le chauffeur des Survivants. Ils durent ralentir pour éviter un véhicule qui bouchait à moitié le passage… Le chauffeur hésita une seconde et se tourna vers Hoân pour lui demander conseil. Janet réagit rapidement :

"Profites-en, c'est le moment, rentre-lui dedans !

\- Non ! On va casser le moteur ! répliqua Andrew.

\- Il faut juste faire bouger sa voiture pour l'empêcher de passer, expliqua Janet.

\- On peut aussi se rapprocher pour que je lui crève les pneus, proposa Hoân."

Andrew leva les yeux au ciel :

"Mais tu n'arriveras pas à tirer !

\- Si, j'y arriverai !

\- Tirer dans les pneus, c'est dans les films ! poursuivit Janet.

\- Alors allons-y ! Pétons le moteur, défonçons-le et brisons toutes nos chances de survie !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on le défonce ! On a juste besoin de le pousser pour qu'il ne puisse pas passer !

\- Allons-y ! _Do it_ ! s'écria David, appuyant l'idée de Janet."

Le chauffeur acquiesça et accéléra. A côté de lui, Hoân se prépara à tirer, juste au cas où. Sa balle passa en sifflant à côté de la camionnette du Futur, la manquant de peu. Maîtrisant bien son véhicule, le chauffeur des Survivants commença à la pousser. Le Futur ne se laissa pas faire, tentant de maintenir son cap, mais c'était trop tard. Dans un bruit de ferraille qui eût été apocalyptique dans un autre contexte, ils se retrouvèrent à moitié penchés au-dessus du vide. Une épaisse fumée commença à s'échapper de leur capot.

De leur côté, les Survivants s'étaient arrêtés. Leur moteur n'était pas aussi endommagé que le craignait Andrew, mais il n'était pas dans un état exceptionnel. Evidemment, ce n'était pas la meilleure aire d'autoroute du monde. Des morts-vivants s'étaient déjà rendus compte de leur présence et commencèrent à ramper au-delà de la glissière de sécurité. Deux options s'offraient à eux : descendre du bus pour descendre leurs divers ennemis, ou redémarrer le bus et forcer le passage, avec les risques que cela comportait.

Mais ces options n'étaient pas incompatibles.

David prit rapidement sa décision. Il saisit son fusil, jeta un regard connaisseur à sa jambe bandée à la va-vite, et énamouré à la vétérinaire qui l'avait soigné et se prépara à descendre du bus en se cachant derrière le capot de la voiture qui leur barrait le passage. Il faisait bien, car il eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette qui se retournait dans la camionnette du Futur. Elle se préparait sûrement à abattre tout ce qu'elle pouvait parmi les Survivants. Hoân réagit rapidement et tira une légère rafale dans sa direction, détruisant sa couverture et lui tirant un petit cri. Peut-être l'avait-il touché…

Janet se retourna vers Wakenda :

"Il faut qu'on s'occupe des zombies, qu'on pousse la voiture qui nous gêne et qu'on récupère notre équipement. Occupons-nous des zombies : en frappant les parois du bus on peut les attirer et les piéger sur le côté pour les abattre plus facilement."

Le vieil homme acquiesça silencieusement. Andrew voulut agir, lui aussi :

"Personnellement, je vais aller aider David à pousser la voiture. Youssef, tu peux m'accompagner ?"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. David proposa de les laisser dégager le passage pendant qu'il allait récupérer leur matériel, mais Andrew remarqua soudain des bruits de coups de feu sur leur gauche. Il tourna la tête, surpris, et, au milieu du chaos, aperçu des personnes qui couraient, comme poursuivies. Une silhouette se démarquait du lot : de toute évidence, une policière qui tirait sur les zombies avec son arme de fonction.

Andrew leur fit signe et cria du plus fort qu'il pouvait pour attirer leur attention. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il demanda à John de klaxonner. Cela résonna si fort que lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il sembla que le temps s'était arrêté. Une seconde, deux secondes de silence… Puis, d'un seul coup, s'éleva le bruit de centaines de râles…


	15. Episode 14 : Half dead

**Épisode 14 : Half Dead**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

Peu importe où se posaient leurs regards, les Survivants ne pouvaient que constater la mort approchant de tous côtés, conséquence immédiate d'un coup de klaxon donné par le chauffeur, à la demande d'Andrew. Janet, accompagnée de l'indien, se retrouvait ainsi à l'arrière du bus à juguler les "arrivants" les plus proches. Youssef s'évertuait à dégager la voie tandis que David s'approchait d'une voiture un peu plus avant. Hoan, quant à lui, avait pris conscience qu'une silhouette était cachée au-dessus du camion de pompier : probablement un survivant. Ce dernier, apeuré, zieutait la foule de morts frénétiquement. Plus particulièrement, il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus le bus, à l'horizon, qui le faisaient blêmir comme s'il avait remarqué des détails ayant échappé au groupe. Des détails d'une terreur sans nom.

« David ! Au-dessus du camion ! cria l'asiatique au pompier.

\- Oh shit ! s'exclama le pompier en rechargeant son arme. »

David arriva à ce moment-là au niveau du conducteur du camion. Le visage arraché, brûlé au vingtième degré et la mâchoire pendouillante… il n'en fallut pas plus à David pour tirer sur ce reste d'humain avant que ce ne soit cette chose qui l'agrippe. Il dressa ensuite les yeux au ciel, voyant par la même occasion la personne désignée par son compagnon, personne à laquelle il intima rapidement de venir. La présence de cet agglutinement dégoûtant de cadavres coincés entre le camion et le véhicule accidenté le mettait non seulement mal à l'aise, mais prévenait également toute tentative de saisie du matériel présent. Il fallait qu'il passe au travers, ou pas du tout.

Enfin, Youssef et Andrew réussirent à pousser la voiture calcinée qui leur faisait obstacle. La carcasse alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas, dans un fracas assourdissant et pourtant couvert par des râles qui se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants. Malheureusement, le chauffeur, qui s'acharnait alors sur ses commandes, n'eut pas l'air d'en être réjoui. "Il ne veut pas redémarrer !", ne cessait-il de répéter. Roger, certainement autant agacé qu'angoissé, vient le secouer par les épaules et lui signifier son incompétence. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Hoan.

« Oh, oh ! Calmez-vous les gars ! tempéra-t-il. S'il te plaît, John, explique-moi tranquillement comment on redémarre le bus que je puisse t'aider. Et toi, Roger, retourne derrière, n'envenime pas la situation s'il te plaît. »

L'homme colérique ne reprit pas ses esprits pour autant, dirigeant désormais sa colère sur l'intervenant.

« Et toi, le chinois, tu vas fermer ta gueule ! cingla-t-il. »

Sentant que la situation allait échapper à tout contrôle, Janet interpella le trouble-fête. Profitant alors de ce moment de distraction, l'asiatique asséna un coup de crosse à l'arrière du crâne de Roger, qui s'écroula de tout son poids, inconscient. Une lueur de gratitude passa dans les yeux du chauffeur.

« Écoute Hoan, dit-il. Je… je vais descendre donner un coup dans cette bécane ! »

Il s'exécuta, puis fut rejoint par Andrew qui lui proposa son aide.

Janet, après être intervenue, s'était mise en quête de trouver un objet suffisant long pour tenir leurs ennemis mortels à bonne distance. Mais, du bus ou des alentours, elle ne put rien discerner de semblable. Trop tard. Les zombies commençaient d'ores et déjà à faire vibrer de leurs coups la vitre arrière du bus. L'afro-américaine pris l'initiative de tirer une rafale de balles, dans l'espoir que les morts écroulés gêneraient la progression de leurs congénères. Voyant que ses efforts ne portaient que moyennement leurs fruits, elle vida tout de même son chargeur, comptant sur l'assistance de l'indien. Celui-ci se débrouillait justement pour maintenir un mort au dehors.

Le chauffeur, pris par le temps, commençait visiblement à paniquer. Il se dandinait, un pied sur l'autre, en demandant à Andrew, qui n'en savait sans doute pas plus que lui, ce qu'il fallait faire. À être si peu efficace, ils perdaient un temps précieux. D'autant plus que, depuis le fond du bus, on venait de crier qu'on ne pourrait tenir encore que cinq minutes. Cinq courtes et intenses minutes, au vu de la horde qui se profilait.

Le pompier renouvela son appel à l'individu caché sur le camion, tout en se déplaçant à pas hâtifs vers le coffre de la voiture accidentée. Le ton de sa voix, qui se voulait autoritaire, trahit pourtant une certaine tension.

« Vous, là ! J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais on n'est pas avec eux. Si vous voulez vivre, rentrez dans le bus, sinon vous mourrez ici. »

Lorsque David s'apprêta à passer sa main dans l'entrebâillement du coffre, une main tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort lui saisit le poignet. Il s'extirpa d'un à-coup, attrapant un premier, puis un second sac, qu'il balança derrière lui.

De l'autre côté du bus, l'indien éprouvait moultes difficultés à gérer davantage son mort. Le diable s'agitait beaucoup, attiré par un repas à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche putréfiée, et c'est pourquoi Janet le surinait sans succès aucun. Elle ne put rien faire de plus qu'appeler à l'aide, alors que la situation semblait enfin se régler à l'avant. C'est au même moment que le chauffeur et Andrew remontèrent prestement dans le bus afin de tenter de démarrer l'engin.

Alertés par le klaxon, d'autres survivants étaient en train de se diriger en trombe vers le camion de pompier, la mort aux trousses. Libéré de sa panne, le bus reprenait lentement sa route, tandis qu'à l'arrière, une femme enceinte poussait un cri de douleur. Des bruits de claquements de dents vinrent également se joindre aux grognements incessants. Youssef s'approcha pour prêter main forte à David, récupérant les sacs laissés à terre. Le pompier, dans un effort colossal, s'empara du jerricane resté dans le coffre. Il laisse s'échapper un rictus de contentement en constatant que celui-ci était plein à ras-bord. Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas plus longtemps, le bus avançant en leur direction.

La lutte à l'arrière du véhicule tourna au cauchemar lorsque le mort, jusqu'ici tenu en échec, réussit finalement à se glisser à l'intérieur. Wakanda et Janet consacraient tous leurs efforts à repousser l'intrus. Hoan, instinctivement, lança son couteau en direction de l'importun. Dans un bruit sec, un crâne fût transpercé. Le mort-vivant cessa de gigoter. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pompier sauta dans le bus à son passage. Tel le pompier qu'il est, il se tint à moitié au dehors du véhicule pour hurler aux survivants sur le camion :

« Si vous voulez vivre, sautez sur le bus ! C'est votre dernière chance ! »

 _Clong. Clong._ La carlingue résonnait aux arrivées de chacun des survivants sur le toit. Quand les bruits cessèrent, le chauffeur accéléra pour de bon, bien décidé à quitter cet enfer. Pressé par les événements, l'accélération fût peut-être trop forte, car le bus heurta le véhicule devant lui avec force, pendant que son flanc se déchirait dans un effroyable tintamarre métallique. Les secousses projetèrent David par le côté béant, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, rencontrant dans sa course une taule dont son bras subit une profonde gravure dans la chair, et terminant finalement sa course au sol. L'espace d'un instant, le pompier ouvrit les yeux sur ce qui lui semblait être une roue.

"Oh shi…"

Hoan était lui aussi tombé par l'ouverture. Sa jambe s'en trouva brisée. N'écoutant que son courage, Andrew se précipita hors du bus pour porter secours à son compagnon. Mais les morts étaient proches, trop proches. Aussi, le vieil homme se résigna et rebroussa chemin, abandonnant le blessé à son sort. Sort promettant d'être mortifère. L'asiatique sourit étrangement devant son funeste destin. Ironie du sort, lui qui faisait à manger pour les gens, se faisait désormais dévorer par ceux-là.


	16. Episode 15 : Demolition derby

**Episode 15 : Demolition derby**

 _Par Myfanwi_

La situation était proche de la catastrophe. Le bus, éventré, donnait sur une vision de pure horreur. La horde approchait. Les derniers survivants s'accrochaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, certains poussant des cris de terreur en s'apercevant que la mort approchait à grands pas dans leur direction. Roger Good s'éveillait à peine, le nez en sang et avide de vengeance. Cependant, "le petit con" qui lui avait fait ça était à présent en train de se faire dévorer, non loin de lui. Le chauffeur du bus hurlait après sa machine, désespéré. Tous priaient pour qu'un miracle survienne et les sortent de ce pétrin. Youssef avait relayé les derniers sacs envoyés par David. Le corps du pompier gisait plus loin, Janet n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son cadavre, terriblement silencieuse.

Sur le toit, des survivants désespérés, encouragés par le même pompier décédé, cherchaient à s'accrocher. Ceux à l'intérieur du bus pouvaient en voir un tomber de temps à autre et disparaître sous la horde, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Andrew essayait de saisir les paires de jambes, pour en faire rentrer un maximum dans les restes de leur véhicule. Le bus s'éloignait doucement des monstres, sous les hurlements d'agonie de Hôan, pas encore tout à fait mort.

Andrew réussit à saisir un survivant, maladroitement, mais fût happé avec lui dans un virage. Il s'accrocha lamentablement à l'extérieur du véhicule, les doigts rougis par l'effort pour maintenir à la fois le survivant et l'appui sur le bus. C'était une jeune femme, qui criait de terreur presque aussi fort que Lily-Rose en face de lui, appelant à l'aide pour qu'on vienne le tirer de cette mauvaise passe.

"Janet, va aider les survivants, cria Youssef pour couvrir le vacarme avec son fort accent. Je continue à taper sur les créatures.

\- Nan, bouge pas Minette, Roger s'en charge !"

Le Redneck s'accrocha d'un bras à la barre et se saisit de la main d'Andrew de l'autre, lui accordant un support non-négligeable. Le vieil homme lança un regard à la jeune femme accrochée comme elle le pouvait à côté de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant que cet homme allait la sauver et maintenant elle était en danger de mort. Il y avait de quoi être confuse. Roger tira de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, le visage rougi par l'effort et réussit à extirper le vieil historien d'une mort abominable.

Le bus accéléra au même moment, s'éloignant de la horde. Il atteignit bientôt la sortie de la ville, laissant derrière lui plusieurs amis et inconnus aux mains des monstres. La carcasse de fer ne tint cependant pas plus de quelques minutes supplémentaires, crachant de grands nuages de fumée noire un peu inquiétants. Devant eux, des morts amagalmés erraient, presque silencieux. Les derniers survivants se regardèrent les uns les autres, tendus par l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes et le départ d'autres plus chères à leur coeur. Une odeur acide plana soudain dans le véhicule, alertant ses occupants.

A l'arrière, Youssef et Janet avaient une vue plongeante sur la scène les entourant. Les morts devant eux semblaient avoir du mal à avancer, comme embourbés. Le sol, boueux, pourrait représenter un nouveau danger à venir pour le groupe. Si les roues se coinçaient dans la gadoue, il y avait fort à parier que la fin du voyage arrive plus tôt que prévue. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ralentir, au risque de caler définitivement et de devoir fuir à pied. Un autre détail, plus curieux, les fit froncer les sourcils. Plusieurs petits groupes de morts semblaient fusionner entre eux, formant des créature difformes composée de la chair de plusieurs autres. Ils en avaient déjà eu vent, dans le camp détruit il y avait de cela plusieurs jours maintenant, sans jamais en avoir la preuve.

Youssef aperçut également un bâtiment en ruines, trop instable pour leur servir d'hébergement provisoire mais assez fragile pour que le bus puisse éventuellement passer au travers. C'était peut-être leur unique voie de sortie, il ne fallait pas la gâcher. Janet releva elle la tête à l'entente d'un rechargement de fusil juste au dessus d'elle, sur le toit. Elle avait assez d'expérience dans le domaine pour savoir que ce n'était jamais très bon.

"Roger, Andrew, Youssef, Wakanda ! hurla t-elle. Canon d'arme au dessus, préparez-vous au combat !

\- Hein ? lâcha nonchalamment Roger. Elle va se calmer de la gâchette la gamine, elle m'a l'air un brin surmenée.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire ! Préparez-vous !

\- Me donne pas d'ordre, Chattonne, ça va mal se pas...

\- Il y a une autre urgence ! hurla Youssef par dessus. Chauffeur, pas tout droit, le bus va s'embourber ! Passe par la gauche !"

Une rafale de tirs se produit au milieu du bus. Des cris de terreur retentirent de partout alors que tous se collaient contre les parois.

"John, à gauche ! hurla Youssef.

\- Putain, mais je vais te le défoncer ce connard ! cria Roger par dessus. Ramène tes couilles si t'es un homme au lieu de tirer comme une fillette ! Lâche ! Trouduc' ! BARABOUZOUK !"

Youssef traversa le bus la tête basse, évitant les impacts et se jeta sur le volant pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire initiale. Le chauffeur leva les mains dans un réflexe, le laissant faire. Derrière eux, Roger s'était levé.

"Bon, maintenant, ça suffit les conneries ! Moi j'vais me le faire ! Marilyn ! Protège la gamine !

\- Mais j'ai maaaal !"

La vétérinaire se mit à hurler plus fort en se tenant le ventre. Le vieil indien se dirigea vers elle en rampant, pour lui venir en aide. Roger le regarda faire.

"Ouais, cours Bison Futé ! Amuse-la avec tes grigris si tu veux, faut surtout pas qu'elle accouche maintenant !

\- Je vais l'aider, dit calmement Andrew en avançant vers elle."

Il la fit se coucher, lui écarta les jambes et attendit, les bras tendus, sous le regard perplexe de l'indien.

"Quoi ? marmonna Andrew. Je suis archéologue moi, je suis spécialiste des caveau, je sais pas comment on fait ! Le bébé glisse et on le rattrape ?"

L'indien lâcha quelque chose dans sa langue d'origine qui s'apparenta fortement à une insulte.

"Bon, écoute Marilyn, lâcha Andrew. Il faut pas accoucher ici, parce que c'est pas très propre et on a rien pour couper le cordon. Et en plus, vous risquez de mourir tous les deux. Ce serait dommage quand même. Tu peux te retenir de pousser pendant encore quelques minutes ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Mais quel gros con ! hurla la jeune femme, le visage rouge de colère, de peur et d'effort."

La vétérinaire hurla de plus belle, se pliant en deux sous la douleur des contractions. Le bus pivota enfin vers le bâtiment pointé par Youssef, s'égosillant pour se faire comprendre par le chauffeur. Deux survivants en profitèrent pour grimper à bord, profitant du ralentissement.

Janet hurlait, elle, des ordres à Roger, en train de viser le plafond, pour lui indiquer la position de leur assaillant avec un maximum de précision. Le Redneck tremblait légèrement, d'excitation, de stress et aussi à cause de l'instabilité de leur véhicule. Une première balle partit, perçant un énième trou dans le plafond, sans toucher personne. Il hurla de mécontentement et recharga son arme. Leur assaillant tira de plus belle juste au moment où le bus pénétrait les ruines. Déséquilibré, l'homme préféra éviter les débris chutant sur le capot plutôt que d'attaquer.

Au même moment, Andrew et Youssef virent deux survivants devant eux, cachés des morts dans les ruines, terrorisés par les éboulements tout autour d'eux produits par le bus. Le soldat du futur fut lui happé par un débris et chuta du bus dans un gargouillis.

"Sautez dans le bus ! leur hurla Youssef, en tendant le bras vers eux."

Trop tard, malheureusement. Le bâtiment s'écoula sur eux avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se rendre compte de la situation. Le bus, éventré et percé, accéléra, se tirant enfin des décombres. Malgré la fumée, le sang et les cris laissés derrière eux, les survivants réussissèrent finalement à quitter la ville. Mais vers où ?


	17. Episode 16 : Desert bus

**Episode 16 : Desert bus**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Le bus, dans un état plus ou moins stable, poursuivait sa route vers l'ouest des Etats-Unis. Les survivants reprenaient doucement leur souffle, cherchant à réaliser ce à quoi il venait de réchapper. Parmi eux, pourtant, la méfiance prenait doucement la place de la peur. Deux nouveaux visages avaient rejoint ce qu'il restait de leur communauté, inconnus, potentiellement dangereux. Janet, un peu à l'écart, dévisageait chacun des nouveaux arrivants avec attention, sur ses gardes, prête à descendre le premier se montrant un peu trop menaçant. Il s'agissait de deux femmes. La première, en tenue d'officier, les cheveux châtain, affichait un air sévère et méfiant. Elle tenait contre elle une adolescente, le visage caché sous une capuche noire, serrant frénétiquement la plus âgée contre elle.

A l'arrière, Andrew, la main massacrée par la poigne de Marilyn, toujours souffrante, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il appela à l'aide, avant de se souvenir que la seule personne ayant de réelles compétences en médecine était en train de se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

"Marilyn, tu penses pouvoir nous guider pour… Enfin pour t'aider à accoucher. Quelqu'un de volontaire ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers le groupe.

\- Hum. Moi, je suis pas quelqu'un de très manuel, répondit Roger en reculant de trois pas. Je passe mon tour.

\- J'ai… J'ai de la fièvre, il faut faire baisser ma température… murmura la vétérinaire en serrant les dents."

Les voyant agiter les bras comme des poireaux désorganisés, Janet les poussa pour agir à leur place. Elle avait quelques expériences des accouchements catastrophe, à cause de son passé de prostituée et était probablement la mieux placée pour l'aider.

"Bon, là, t'es dans une situation qui est pas franchement idéale, lui dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement calme et posée. Franchement, c'est pas de ta faute, mais toi dans ton état, tu nous crées plus de problèmes que de points positifs. Je peux t'aider si tu me guides."

Roger, Andrew et Marilyn écarquillèrent les yeux devant ce discours quelque peu brutal mais brûlant de vérité.

"Nan mais… Lui parle pas comme ça ! cria Roger. Ca va pas ?!

\- Mec, ça fait deux ans qu'elle vit dans ce monde. Elle n'est pas conne, elle sait très bien dans quelle situation elle est. Elle a aidé plein de gens à s'en sortir, on va trouver une solution à deux. Là, dans cette position, c'est un poids mort qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir sur les bras actuellement.

\- Ouais, bah le petit don du ciel qu'elle va avoir, il y est pour rien, d'accord ? Par contre, si ça peut t'aider à te calmer, bichette, dit-il en s'adressant à Marilyn, j'ai de la vodka. D'habitude, je partage pas trop, mais là, c'est un cas spécial, pas vrai ?

\- Roger, dégage, l'incendia Janet, glaciale."

Le Redneck leva les mains et s'éloigna en bougonnant, mécontent. Marilyn finit par se calmer et une chaîne se mit en place dans le bus. Youssef et Wakanda attrapèrent des bidons d'eau pendant que Janet, guidée par la vétérinaire, se préparait à l'accouchement, concentrée. Lily-Rose vint même tenir sa main, en soutien.

Pendant ce temps, à l'avant du bus, les survivants restés avec John cherchaient désespérément un endroit où se poser. Leur véhicule menaçait de plus en plus de les abandonner et viendrait bientôt le moment où il le ferait certainement. Il y avait également toujours le problème des deux inconnues, toujours sur leurs gardes, observant les soins de la vétérinaire de loin. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une route boisée, plutôt calme, seulement peuplée d'un mort occupé de se repaître d'un malheureux voyageur, isolé. Le bus crachota encore quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser totalement, dans la crainte que ce serait peut-être le dernier arrêt de celui-ci. Le silence se fit dans le véhicule.

Ils classèrent rapidement la liste des priorités. La plus importante d'entre elle était Marilyn, mais aussi la nourriture à trouver. Leurs stocks, vides, les inquiétaient fortement. Il fallait aussi sécuriser la zone, pour prévenir l'arrivée d'autres monstres, et s'occupait des deux inconnues, afin de clarifier leurs intentions à leur égard. Youssef décida de lui-même d'aller vérifier l'état du bus avec le chauffeur.

Pendant que tous discutaient à voix haute, Andrew s'approcha de la policière. Elle tendit la main, méfiant, en resserant la prise sur la plus jeune.

"Je ne veux pas d'emmerdes.

\- Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme, que voulez-vous que je vous fasse ?

\- Je m'en fous, répondit-elle froidement, lui rappelant étrangement Janet. J'aimerais juste savoir qui commande chez vous.

\- Eh bien… Il est mort plus tôt dans la journée, nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté depuis. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Lin. Et voici ma soeur, a fui comme on a pu et j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de problème, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Bah… Vous êtes dans notre bus, en fait, c'est un peu notre maison, vous voyez.

\- Vous allez nous faire descendre ?

\- Hein ? Non, nooon, calmez-vous. Est-ce que vous êtes du Futur ?"

Lin leva un sourcil perplexe en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

"Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Mais si ! Est-ce que vous êtes des gens du Futur ?"

Voyant la situation se compliquer, Roger s'approcha.

"Excusez Papy, il n'a plus l'esprit tout à fait clair.

\- C'est un groupe de survivants, expliqua brièvement Janet. Ils sont dangereux, c'est l'un d'eux qui nous a tiré dessus tout à l'heure.

\- Non, nous n'en sommes pas. Mais si vous nous acceptez, alors on peut collaborer. Alex, va aider ce mec là, couvre-le."

L'adolescente se leva, dévisagea Andrew de haut en bas, dédaigneuse, et traça vers Youssef sans se retourner, la tête haute. Janet, intriguée par le couteau de survie qu'elle avait vu dépasser de sa veste, descendit à sa suite, laissant Marilyn, endormie, auprès de Lily-Rose. Youssef, lui, était en train de s'affairer autour du capot, cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir. Il sourit un instant à Alex, qui le dévisagea un instant avant de lui tourner le dos, montant la garde.

Janet sauta hors du bus avec Wakenda, auquel elle avait demandé de l'accompagner. Elle souhaitait se débarrasser du mort-vivant traînant dans les environs le plus vite possible et il ne serait pas trop de trois pour s'en charger. Elle comptait également jauger les capacités de la nouvelle recrue, qui avait réussi l'exploit de l'intriguer.

"Tu sais t'en servir ? demanda t-elle en pointant le couteau du bout de la tête. Viens avec moi.

\- Tu sauras te débrouiller ? demanda l'intéressée à Youssef.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! John ! Apporte la caisse à outils !"

Roger, sorti lui aussi, cherchait à faire l'estimation des dégâts matériel. Le bus ne ressemblait plus à grand chose et il avait hâte de découvrir comment les deux glandus allaient bien pouvoir le remettre en marche. Pour autant, il resta à l'écart. Aider, très peu pour lui.

Youssef, concentré sur le moteur, fut déconcentré un bref instant par une forme à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête un instant et fronça les sourcils. Un cheval les épiait un peu plus loin, immobile, les oreilles dressées dans leur direction. Cette vision insolite le fit sourire, tout autant qu'elle l'interrogea. Que pouvez bien faire un cheval dans ces lieux abandonnés ? Peut-être appartenait-il au voyageur en train de se faire dévorer par l'une de ces créatures ?

De son côté, Janet s'occupa sans problème du mort-vivant et récupéra même un peu de matériel, à savoir des piles, un couteau et un sac de couchage. Alex l'avait secondé sans problème, la petite semblait avoir l'habitude de manier l'arme blanche.

Andrew, de son côté, était très fatigué. Cette journée l'avait épuisée. Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement une barre chocolatée en cachette, un mouvement l'alerta du côté de l'otage libéré plus tôt. Plutôt mal en point à son arrivée, l'homme avait repris connaissance quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était probablement le seul à s'occuper des blessés actuellement, tous les autres étant occupés à l'extérieur. Ce qui le gêna, ce fut l'air qu'il prit soudain. Andrew jura l'avoir vu cacher une arme sous ses vêtements. Il en était sûr et certain, l'individu était dangereux et représentait une menace évidente pour le groupe. Il hésita tout de même. Paranoïa ou lucidité ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas courir le risque de douter.

"Attention ! hurla t-il. Il a une arme ! Il veut nous tuer ! Au secours !"

La policière traversa le bus comme une furie, arme à la main et la pointa sur l'otage.

"Pose ton arme ! A terre ! A terre tout de suite ou je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux !"

Les survivants à l'extérieur paniquèrent. Roger sauta dans le véhicule, arme à la main, Youssef préféra lui baisser la tête, invitant John à en faire de même. Janet fit signe à Wakenda et Alex de la suivre discrètement, en évitant de foncer dans le tas sans savoir ce qui les attendaient vraiment.

"Ce n'est pas ce vous croyez ! supplia l'otage. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Les soldats du Futur, ce sont des traîtres ! Les apparences sont trompeuses, je peux tout vous dire !"


	18. Episode 17 : Heads or tails

**Épisode 17 : Heads or tails**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Il y avait des cris dans tous les sens. Le flic braquait l'otage au sol, à genoux, les mains repliées derrière la nuque. Lui aussi suppliait qu'on le laisse en vie :

"Les apparences sont trompeuses, les apparences sont trompeuses... Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'il vous plaît baissez vos armes ! Faites quelque chose !"

Au même moment, Youssef releva un tout petit peu la tête du moteur. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passait. De toute manière, personne n'avait vraiment compris comment la situation avait pu déraper à ce point en si peu de temps. Le responsable de l'agitation, Andrew, continuait pourtant à pointer l'otage du doigt, aveuglé par sa paranoïa :

« C'est un traître ! Il veut tous nous tuer !

\- Mais si, si, si j'étais un traître j'aurais... Mais j'aurais fait ça dès le début ! se défendit-il. J'aurais profité que vous ayez le dos tourné pour vous tuer. Non mais arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît ! Non ! Non !

\- Je suis vieux et j'ai peur ! annonça Andrew avant de se raviser. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! Explique toi tout de suite ! »

Roger entre dans le véhicule, avec son fusil dans la main pour intervenir suite aux cris d'Andrew. Actuellement il voulait surtout garder des munitions et ne pas tirer sans réfléchir, mais l'instinct était trop fort. Il se jeta sur le prisonnier et lui colla le gros canon de sa grosse arme sur la tempe.

« PARLE ! PARLE ! Prouve-le, si tu n'es pas un traitre ! hurla le nouveau venu avec une aura menaçante. »

Youssef aurait voulu annoncer qu'il avait vu un cheval. Mais au vu de la situation, personne n'était en train de l'écouter. Il baissa sa tête, pour tenter de se planquer et faire attention de ne pas se prendre une balle perdue en pleine face, pendant qu'il réparait le moteur.

Janet se trouvait dans des buissons avec Alex, un peu plus loin, et regardait ce qui se passait à distance respectable. Alex avait prit l'habitude de regarder par dessus son épaule afin de couvrir ses arrières. Janet pouvait sentir qu'elle était un peu paranoïaque, à juste titre, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Mais elle trouvait en la jeune femme une alliée qui lui ressemblait vraiment.

« Ça t'intéresse de vivre jusqu'à tes 20 ans ? proposa l'ex junkie. »

Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait pu être une pub pour une assurance vie, ou même pour une banque. Mais la proposition de Janet était très sérieuse. Alex la regarde avant de prononcer doucement :

« C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Eh bien, là tu vois, c'est typiquement le genre de situation ou on aurait envie d'aller voir se qui se passe, par curiosité. Mais si tu veux un conseil, ce n'est pas souvent que j'en donne : l'information. Essaye de toujours comprendre se qui se passe. Et si tu n'es pas sure, pense à ta survie.

\- Ce que je suis en train de comprendre, c'est que tes copains sont des tarés. Et... Ça me donne franchement pas envie d'y aller.

\- Bon, on est d'accord.

\- Qu'ils sont tarés ?

\- Oui. Non, qu'on a pas envie d'y aller. »

A l'intérieur du bus, l'homme à genoux continuait d'implorer :

"Ok ! S'il vous plaît ! Baissez vos armes, je vous explique tout. Les soldats du futur, c'est un groupe qui passe son temps à vampiriser les communautés ! Ils passent. Ils demandent d'abord l'asile, puis ils essayent de tout détruire de l'intérieur. Ils pillent, ils volent. Ils ont fait pareil avec nous. Et... C'est eux ! Ce sont des traîtres ! Il faut pas leur... Il faut pas leur faire confiance ! Vous avez bien vu de quoi ils étaient capables ! Vous les avez vu sous leur vrai masque ! Ils vous ont tiré dessus à la première occasion. Dès qu'ils étaient en position de force !

\- Mais dites-nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ! râla Andrew, approuvé par Roger.

\- Il... Il y a une communauté qui n'est pas loin ! enchaîna-t-il. A quelque bornes d'ici ! Si on continue vers l'ouest ! Le futur se dirige vers eux ! On peut les sauver ! On peut les avertir ! On peut peut-être même les repousser ! On peut les arrêter avant que le futur les écrase, les affronte ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez... Aidez moi ! Rejoignez-moi, pour affronter le futur ! On peut même réunir du matériel ! On peut les combattre ! On peut les détruire ! On vous récompensera ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Un silence plana dans le véhicule et en dehors également. Youssef osa le couper en criant :

« Je vous entends, et je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. Mais moi, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a des zombards qui commencent à arriver ! Alors on devrait repartir ! Le moteur tourne ! Y a pas de problème ! Mais faut pas traîner !

\- Il y a combien d'ici vers ce campement ? questionna Roger. Parle !

\- Euh... Il doit être à encore une heure de route ou deux, répondit leur « nouveau compagnon ».

\- Et tu en viens ? Tu viens de là-bas ? Tu connais des gens qui vivent dans ce camp ?

\- On a déjà échangé avec eux ! S'il vous plaît ! Baissez votre arme !

\- Oui, oui baissez votre arme, souffla Andrew, qui avait été le premier à lancer l'alerte. »

Il se tourna vers la flic qui semblait l'écouter depuis le début. Elle finit par baisser son arme, mais elle regarda l'historien en acquiesçant. Elle avait une certaine autorité et n'aimait pas trop devoir se plier à celle d'un autre. Roger, quant à lui, continuait de braquer tout le monde.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on essayerait de les aider ? C'est super dangereux ! lâcha t-il d'un ton agressif On vient à peine de sortir de la merde et regardez ce qui reste ! Vous voulez qu'on sauve vos potes avec quoi ? Un vieil indien, une femme enceinte et une petite fille ? Mais attendez ! »

La petite fille en question fronça les sourcils. Si cela était possible, elle aurait sorti un couteau ou un Nutchaku pour prouver qu'elle était plus forte que ce que prétendait ce barbare américain. Lily-Rose semblait prête à affronter n'importe quoi, on lui avait appris à maîtriser la situation. Une certaine forme de résolution se lisait dans son regard. La vétérinaire, elle, agita juste la main, las :

"Mmm... J'ai encore mal aux côtes. J'aimerais bien ne pas aller au combat !"

Youssef remarqua la chevelure de Janet au loin et interpella les filles également.

« Les filles ! Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais il faut aller dans le bus ! On va partir, c'est maîtrisé. »

Soudain, l'attention du réparateur fut attiré par un râle qui emplit les vrombissements du moteur. D'où il était, il n'arrivait pas à définir d'où il venait, peut-être de sous le bus à bien en juger. Youssef fit un pas en arrière, poussa Janet du bout du bras.

« Reculez tous ! Reculez tous ! Il y a quelque chose sous le bus !

\- C'est pas moi ! Je...Je...Je... fit l'homme à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je ne savais...

\- Pas d'entourloupe ? T'es sûr ? ragea Roger. C'est pas des potes à toi ? Y en a marre des traîtres !

\- Non non ! informa Youssef. C'est comme les zombies qu'on a rencontré précédemment. Ceux qui s'accrochent et qui collent. Y en a peut être un sous le Bus.

\- Un Glou-Zombie ? baptisa Roger en rappel de ce méchant souvenir. »

Youssef appela Roger pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Le prisonnier se mit à trembler, toujours plus terrifié :

« Ecoutez ! Je m'appelle Gordon ! On va essayer d'être un tout petit peu civilisé. Je m'appelle Gordon. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Et je vous demande très humblement, de venir avec moi, pour sauver des vies. Vous serez même récompenser en nourriture. Vous serez récompensé en matériel. Nous avons l'occasion...

\- On va surtout perdre du monde, rabâcha Andrew.

\- Et on va mourir pour absolument rien ! ajouta Youssef. Parce que ce bus ne pourra pas démarrer, parce que quelque chose est coincé en dessous.

\- Et, c'est intéressant, lâcha Janet, qui venait d'arriver. Il nous montre exactement l'inverse de l'endroit où il faut aller. Du coup, le Futur à tous les coups, ils seront là bas. »

Tous acquiescèrent à cette idée, à l'exception de Gordon qui voyait les chances de son plan de sauvetage diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait des informations.

« Mais on sait où va le Futur ! »

Un confusion était entrain de régner entre les différents survivants. Certains voulaient rentrer dans le bus pour voter. D'autres préféraient s'occuper du monstre sous le bus. Andrew finit par ordonner à Roger d'aller tuer le Glou-bi et de remettre la discussion à plus tard. Il voulait que tout le monde vote, même la petite fille, même l'indien. Tout le monde. Ils étaient une communauté, ils devaient décider ensemble.

Averti par Youssef, Roger réussit à voir le Glou-bi à droite du bus. C'était un amalgame de chairs qui commencaient à fusionner, comme un organisme uniforme. Roger eut l'idée de donner un coup de fusil dans la bestiole en espérant de pouvoir la crever. Dans un juron peu gracieux, le plomb siffla contre la carrosserie et sur la créature. Les râles se poursuivirent. Il fallait trouver un moyen autre que les balles. Trouver la tête dans un amalgame de morts-vivants était un peu compliqué.

Youssef proposa de rouler un peu avec le bus, en espérant de pouvoir les décoller un tout petit peu, mais il fut interrompu par l'apparition de morts-vivants étaient à l'orée de la forêt, alertés par le coup de feu de Roger. Janet avait un autre plan : celui de se servir de Gordon comme bouc émissaire que la créature aurait envie de manger, elle se décrocherait du bus pour aller l'attraper.

Roger ne les attendit pas pour des expériences. Il alla chercher une branche dans un arbre non loin du bus. Youssef commença à mettre de l'essence sur la branche d'arbre pour préparer la torche. Les flammes léchèrent la créature. Roger maîtrisa les flammes, et fit en sorte que tous les morts-vivants amalgamés se dissocient du bus. Youssef valida le départ du moteur quelques secondes plus tard. Tous remontèrent les uns après les autres, Janet fermant la marche avec Alex. Les survivants profitèrent de leur légère fenêtre de tir pou' quitter cet endroit, non sans indiquer à ce Cher Gordon que ce sauvetage risquait d'être probablement compliqué. Ils devaient encore décider de leur choix de route. Roger resta sur son idée de ne pas y aller. Mais il allait laisser la possibilité de faire un vote dans la communauté.

Après quelques minutes de route, Gordon les regarda alors qu'un silence s'installait dans le bus. Roger demanda une nouvelle fois que tous s'expriment sur la destination. Janet aurait voulu un vote à l'unanimité car cela engageait des vies. Andrew le lança finalement :

« Qui veut aller sauver des gens qu'on ne connaît pas et qui vont probablement mourir ? »

Janet rajouta :

« Face à des gens qui ont tenté de nous tuer et qui ont presque réussi.

\- Alors qu'on est sous-armés et sous-équipés, renchérit Youssef.

\- Mais on doit aussi penser côté pratique. On a besoin de matériel, des médicaments, des armes... lista Roger. »

Janet observe la petite du coin de l'œil. La petite fille était prête à y aller.

« Lilly Rose n'a pas l'âge de voter, râla la junkie. »

Tout le monde refusa l'excuse de Janet.

« Écoutez ! Écoutez ! commença la flic Si vous ne m'aviez pas sauvé la vie, je ne serais pas là. Je pense que la moindre des choses serait de faire de même avec d'autres personnes.

\- Vous voulez mettre votre sœur en danger ? demanda Andrew.

\- Elle est suffisamment grande pour s'assurer de se mettre en danger toute seule, mon coco.

\- Je ne suis pas votre coco, ma jolie.

\- Je ne suis pas votre jolie, mon coco. »

Youssef osa timidement prendre la parole entre les deux meneurs du vote.

« Je suis contre. Et au contraire, ce qu'a dit Janet me parait intelligent. On sait exactement où ils vont. Ils nous ont déjà capturé, tous les gens dans le bus ont été libérés par Janet. Ils nous ont humilié, on a failli mourir plusieurs fois. Il est hors de question qu'on y aille, ce sont des survivants suréquipés qui vont nous défoncer. »

Andrew vota non également, mettant en avant le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas une équipe suffisamment constituée pour affronter les soldats du Futur. Janet refusa également, tout comme Alex, fidèle à la jeune femme. Roger, le chauffeur du bus et la vétérinaire montrèrent également leur désaprobation.

"Ma réponse est oui." reprit la flic.

Wakenda l'approuva. Sa religion lui interdisait de laisser un homme derrière. La petite Lily-Rose voulait elle-aussi aller au combat, mais la majorité en décida autrement. C'est sur ce choix, qu'ils partirent en leur âme et conscience. Ils roulèrent vers l'inconnu, mais surtout, ils espéraient trouver un endroit sûr.


	19. Episode 18 : Time travel

**Episode 18 : Time travel**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Le groupe des Survivants a refusé d'affronter celui du Futur, et a donc choisi de s'isoler afin de s'installer. Durant trois mois, ils ont exploré les environs et visité des fermes ou d'autres bâtisses à l'abandon en vue d'édifier une sorte de campement. Malheureusement, le temps passant, les vivres et le matériel vinrent à manquer, impactant la vie de la communauté.

Marilyn, la jeune ex-vétérinaire, vit son enfant mourir prématurément, ce qui fit d'elle une femme froide et endurcie. Wakenda, l'amérindien, se mit à faire preuve d'un zèle exemplaire. Lily-Rose, la petite benjamine du groupe, se montra dégourdie et très débrouillarde. Janet, l'ex-prostituée, vit enfin un espoir de survie… Espoir qui n'est toutefois pas vraiment partagé par Roger, le paysan, qui se montre de plus en plus en proie au doute. John, le chauffeur du bus, après de longs et épuisants trajets, finit par perdre l'habitude du sommeil. Toutefois, ces quelques sombres pensées, sans être vraiment occultées, finirent par être mises de côté par la venue définitive des sœurs Tellson dans le groupe, Line et Alex. Et ensemble, ils investirent une ferme quittée précipitamment par ses occupants.

Au bout de quelques jours, la communauté finit par hériter d'un bus à peine rafistolé, de quelques animaux, d'une palissade de fortune dressée contre les morts-vivants et d'un toit. Cependant, dans leur hâte de trouver un nouveau lieu de vie, les Survivants négligèrent de vérifier si les environs étaient sûrs. Non seulement, ils ne l'étaient pas… Mais en plus, le groupe ne tarda pas à payer fort cher le prix de sa décision.

Andrew et Roger travaillaient en tandem pour inspecter les lieux de leur campement et s'assurer qu'ils ne représentaient aucun danger. Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers une fenêtre proche, et les deux hommes se sentaient fatigués, épuisés… Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu le luxe de pouvoir vraiment se reposer depuis quelques jours, et le climat, la baisse des vivres, peut-être même aussi la tension qui s'était récemment installée, n'étaient guère propices à améliorer la situation. Et même en fonctionnant en binôme, ils avaient du mal à progresser. Néanmoins, ayant une tâche à accomplir et un sens du devoir très prononcé, les deux hommes se trouvaient actuellement dans un salon pour faire le ménage d'un des édifices du campement. En face d'eux, un zombie leur tournait le dos, mais n'allait sûrement pas tarder à les repérer. Andrew se tourna vers Roger et lui dit :

"Tu veux y aller ? Toi t'es jeune… Moi, je suis…

\- Mais bien sûr que je vais y aller, répondit le paysan. Ce serait dommage que tu finisses tes jours mordu. Ce serait un peu dommage.

\- Très bonne réplique, fit le vieillard en souriant."

Roger s'avança et inspecta la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une planche ou d'un morceau de bois effilé pour fabriquer une sorte d'épieu, leurs munitions commençant vraiment à toucher le fond du panier. Mais alors que le paysan finit par trouver son bonheur et, reprenant un peu confiance en lui, lança une bonne blague à Andrew, ce dernier ne remarqua pas un deuxième mort-vivant qui sortit de sous un meuble à sa gauche et lui bondit dessus ! Le vieillard n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver la créature qui le saisit à la jambe et commença à le traîner. Et pour couronner le tout, Roger, à bout de nerfs, se retourna, sortit son fusil à canon scié et fit feu sur le zombie… Mais manqua sa cible, ce qui n'eut pour seul résultat que d'attirer l'attention du premier mort-vivant, et de provoquer la colère de celui qui avait bondi sur Andrew et qui referma sa mâchoire sur le mollet du vieil homme. Roger se fit à son tour saisir au bras par le premier zombie, mais par réflexe, il fit tournoyer la crosse de son fusil et l'encastra dans la boîte crânienne de la créature ! Andrew, de son côté, tenta de profiter de ses ultimes instants de lucidité pour éliminer la sienne avec son arme blanche… Mais il manqua son coup et dût compter sur l'intervention du paysan qui brisa la nuque du zombie. Beau travail en duo, finalement… Un seul s'en est tiré indemne et l'autre s'est fait arracher un morceau de jambe. Certes, le vieil homme était encore lucide… Mais pour combien de temps, encore ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Janet et Youssef étaient partis de leur côté. Ils ont déjà travaillé ensemble, et cela leur a plutôt bien réussi. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, la fatigue, la saison, les doutes, les intempéries, et quelques autres soucis, ne les aidaient pas vraiment à se sentir rassurés. De plus, Janet dût elle-même admettre devant Youssef que, bien que cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment de travailler avec lui, elle avait aussi ses petites habitudes et préférait travailler avec Alex. Ce jour-là, ils étaient sur les traces d'une monture, d'un cheval, qui s'était récemment enfui de leur campement.

Soudain, l'ex-prostituée s'arrêta net et montra quelque chose du doigt à Youssef… Qui, même après 10 secondes, ne remarqua rien. Mais plus que ça, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu du bruit. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il s'agissait du cheval… Janet, elle, avait quelques doutes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où ils virent devant le canasson qui était occupé à boire dans la rivière… Et où quelques râles de morts-vivants parvinrent aux oreilles de Janet.

Youssef, n'ayant évidemment pas entendu les mordeurs, décida de se précipiter sur le cheval, avant que ce dernier ne prenne la fuite. L'ex-prostituée essaya de le prévenir, et tenta même d'arrêter sa course… Trop tard ! Le jeune homme était déjà parti… Et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec des zombies sur sa droite ! Janet s'arrêta juste à temps, et décida de courir pour rattraper le cheval et s'enfuir avec. Le canasson, bien évidemment, avait compris que quelque chose clochait, et était déjà en train de prendre ses sabots à son cou ! En un rien de temps, Youssef se retrouva submergé par les morts-vivants et se fit mordre à l'avant-bras.

"Pars ! cria-t-il à la jeune femme. Pars et dis-leur qu'ils me manqueront !

\- En hommage à toi, ce cheval s'appellera Youssef ! répondit-elle en prenant la fuite sur le dos de sa nouvelle monture."

Et sans jeter un regard en arrière, elle s'enfuit en direction du campement, tandis que Youssef finissait de se faire dévorer.

Janet retrouva Roger devant le campement. Le paysan était occupé à soutenir Andrew qui marchait avec difficulté.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin… fit le vieillard. Ça va aller, ça va aller… Ramène-moi. Et puis… Ça va aller…

\- Mais tu dis toujours ça ! répliqua Roger. Arrête tes conneries, ça va pas aller ! Tu t'es fait mordre, bordel ! T'as besoin de soins ! Vite ! Il faut aller voir Marilyn !

\- Oui… répondit Andrew. Avance, avance… T'inquiète pas… Pour moi, ça va aller…

\- Roger, intervint Janet. Tu sais qu'il peut tourner à n'importe quel moment… Fais attention à toi.

\- Mais on n'a pas le droit ! s'indigna le paysan. C'est Andrew ! J'veux dire… Il nous a bien guidé jusqu'à présent ! Il était toujours de bons conseils ! On peut pas l'abandonner comme un chien !

\- Je te dis pas de l'abandonner, se défendit la jeune femme. Je te dis juste de faire attention.

\- C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi ! Reste dans les parages, mais s'il te plaît, rentre ta lame dans ton cran d'arrêt. Tu ne la sortiras qu'au moment opportun."

Janet acquiesça, mais après avoir essayer de calmer le cheval et surtout, elle-même, car elle venait de voir un ami mourir sous ses yeux, elle avait du mal à garder contenance.

Du côté du campement, Line Tellson, l'ex-policière, surveillait les environs du sommet de la tour de guet. Elle gardait sa main droite au niveau de sa hanche, prête à sortir son pistolet de son holster, et écoutait attentivement la conversation qui lui parvenait. Elle n'entendait pas tout, mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. En tournant son regard vers eux, elle vit que Andrew boitait et qu'il était supporté par Roger.

"Ohé ! hurla le paysan. Ouvrez la porte, bordel !

\- Tout le monde aux portes ! s'exclama Line. Tout le monde aux portes, ils sont revenus !

\- Mais gardez vos distances ! cria Janet. Andrew a été mordu !"

Marilyn, qui se trouvait non loin des portes, se précipita à l'extérieur en entendant Janet pour porter secours au vieil homme.

"Mais… fit la vétérinaire. Où est Youssef ?

\- C'est vrai, c'est une très bonne question… remarqua Roger. J'ai pas demandé à Janet.

\- Il a été imprudent, répondit l'ex-prostituée d'une voix blanche. Je lui ai dit de rester… Je lui ai dit de ne pas courir, et il a quand même foncé tête baissée."

Marilyn, sans réellement prendre le temps de pleurer la mort de celui qui a donné son propre nom au cheval, s'avança vers Andrew pour examiner la blessure. Qui sait ? Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Si on coupait la jambe blessée, il était peut-être possible d'arrêter la contamination et d'empêcher le vieillard de devenir une de ces créatures.

Après un rapide examen, la vétérinaire conclut qu'il fallait opérer en deux temps. Premièrement, il fallait amputer la jambe, comme elle le suggérait. Et deuxièmement, il fallait appliquer une surveillance draconienne pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, ainsi que le proposait Janet. Ils retournèrent donc à l'intérieur du campement, Janet et son cheval fermant la marche, affichant comme les autres une mine pas vraiment satisfaite. Comme dirait le premier des imbéciles, la journée ne fût pas vraiment fructueuse.

"Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ? demanda Roger pendant que Marilyn allongeait le vieil homme à côté du feu. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, pour secourir Andrew ?

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il a été mordu ? interrogea Marilyn.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit le paysan. On était dans cette maison, là-bas. Donc, ça doit faire à-peu-près… Cinq minutes, à tout casser…

\- Cinq minutes ?! Ça fait peut-être trop longtemps…

\- Mais non, tu peux pas dire ça ! protesta Roger. Tu vois bien qu'il a pas changé ! C'est encore lui, c'est ce bon vieil Andrew !"

L'intéressé, malgré toutes les discussions portant sur ses infimes chances de survie, arborait toujours son éternel air rassurant. Marilyn décida alors de trancher :

"Tiens, dit-elle en donnant un morceau de bois à Andrew. Mors très fort là-dedans.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le vieillard. Je vous l'ai dit… Je vous l'ai déjà dit… Vous vous souviendrez de moi… Et de cette manière…

\- Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça… le coupa la vétérinaire.

\- Arrête de parler de toi au passé ! renchérit Roger."

Et sans plus attendre davantage, elle fît un énorme garrot à Andrew autour du mollet et demanda au paysan de prendre sa hache et de le taillader au niveau du genou :

"Et pourquoi moi ?! protesta Roger.

\- Parce que t'es le plus fort, soupira Marylin.

\- Et parce que t'as une chemise de bûcheron, plaisanta Janet.

\- Oui, c'est un bon argument… lâcha le paysan, sans indiquer s'il répondait à la vétérinaire ou à l'ex-prostituée."

Mais avant de procéder à l'amputation, il décida de donner sa flasque porte-bonheur au vieil homme afin que la gnôle qu'elle contenait puisse servir d'anti-douleur pour passer cette dure épreuve.

"Merci Roger… déclara Andrew dans un souffle. J'étais sûr qu'un jour, tu me la donnerais, cette flasque…

\- Ouais… approuva le paysan. Mais par contre, je vais te prendre ta jambe.

Sur ces paroles, Roger leva bien haut sa hache, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le genou d'Andrew qui tomba aussitôt dans les pommes. Le coup avait tranché la jambe net. Marilyn prit les choses en main et attacha le vieil homme suite à cette amputation un poil brutale, puis ramassa un tison dans le feu et entreprit de cautériser la plaie béante.

Soudain, Line la policière, du haut de son mirador, remarqua un détail bizarre… Hormis l'opération chirurgicale dont Andrew faisait l'objet et la grisaille annonciatrice de la fureur des éléments, elle aperçut, dans des buissons lointains, des mouvements… Mais pas des mouvements patauds comme les créatures morts-vivantes ont l'habitude de produire. Non… Des mouvements plutôt… Humains…


	20. Episode 19 : Hold the door

**Épisode 19 : Hold the door**

 _Par MrJacketBarths_

L'organisation, dans la ferme, était devenue très frénétique. Les Survivants avaient réussi à ramener Andrew, à qui ils avaient dû couper une jambe. A l'intérieur de la pauvre ferme, tout le monde pouvait entendre le pauvre vieil homme gémir de douleur. Pendant ce temps, Line, perchée tout en haut, semblait avoir entendu des bruits. Des bruits humains. Des mouvements semblant se rapprocher, et ce très rapidement. Line devait faire quelque chose, c'était obligé. Elle pouvait voir qu'il semblait y avoir une dizaine de personnes, au premier abord. Tout le monde avait suffisamment d'informations pour réussir à se défendre si ces gens étaient hostiles.

Pendant ce temps, Roger, qui avait oublié le prénom de Line pendant quelques minutes à cause de l'alcool, décida d'essayer de cautériser la jambe d'Andrew. Avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait déjà été. Alors, il décida de récupérer sa guibole pour la jeter dans le brasero. Finalement, après une discussion animée, il fut décidé de lui attacher les mains et de barricader la porte. Pour ce qui est du cheval ramené par Janet, il fut aussi décidé de le laisser vivre sa vie à l'écurie. Les bruits faits par les humains de l'extérieur se faisaient encore plus distinctifs. Ils appelaient à l'aide, ils semblaient poursuivis. Et malgré les armes à feu et armes blanches, plusieurs visages semblaient fatigués, affamés, blêmes, un enfant se trouvait même parmi eux. Janet et Marilyn prirent l'initiative, pour l'une, de demander qui les poursuivait et, pour l'autre, d'ordonner aux poursuivis de jeter leurs armes par-dessus la clôture.

Ils répondirent être poursuivis par des groupes armés ET des zombies, tandis que des protestations face au fait de jeter les armes s'élevèrent parmi le groupe. Mais les Survivants ne cédant pas, ils durent se plier, tout en restant inflexibles sur le fait qu'ils souhaitèrent garder leurs munitions. Pendant ce temps, Line, toujours plantée en haut de la construction, remarqua une forme. Enfin, non, c'était même pas une forme. C'était un amalgame de trucs, quelque chose de gros, qui rampait, les bras pendouillant, bougeant de façon synchrone. Immédiatement, elle avertit tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Mais comme rien n'est jamais simple, ce fut à ce moment que le ciel décida de se couvrir et de devenir plus orageux et aussi, que les morts se mirent à arriver, à se multiplier. Tout indiquait que les choses risquaient de tourner en la défaveur de nos amis. De plus, les morts-vivants semblaient avoir « mélangé » à leur chair du matériel, on pouvait distinguer un haut-parleur, un talkie-walkie, un bazooka… Ouvrant les portes, les poursuivis s'empressèrent d'entrer. Et autant, face à tout cela, Roger avait juste l'air de Bouddha en version « Make America Great Again ! », autant Marilyn, elle, commençait à avoir le souvenir des animaux malades qu'elle recevait à la clinique. Certains des gens étant entrés sont blêmes, d'autres ne vont pas très bien, bref, ils ont l'air plus malades qu'ils n'y paraissent.

Les gens, certains étant munis de leurs armes blanches, commencèrent à investir la cour, cherchant à protéger les leurs et à rester en sécurité. Immédiatement, Marilyn se mit à avertir Roger de son malaise envers certains des gars venant d'entrer. Problème, vu qu'ils ont commencé à s'éparpiller, les isoler risquait d'être difficile. Line, qui avait vu un autre amalgame, se décida à descendre, tout en se disant que tout cela semblait bien trop orchestré. Ses intuitions ne furent que trop bien confirmées quand une voix monotone venant d'un haut-parleur proclama, avec un calme olympien, que toutes les possessions des Survivants appartenaient désormais au Futur et ordonna de tout donner pour, peut-être, espérer une prolongation de leur espérance de vie. Chose qui fut ardemment refusée, comme on peut s'en douter, bien que Marilyn, elle, pointa du doigt la qualité exceptionnelle du microphone. Mais le point principal était que les Survivants étaient acculés et qu'ils étaient désorganisés. La jeune femme proposa de prendre ceux qui étaient les plus malades et de leur faire un examen. Les premières personnes qu'elle analysa n'eurent aucune trace de morsure, aucune marque. Mais elle avait toujours des doutes. Et elle avait raison, car l'un d'entre eux avait une trace de piqûre. Comme si on lui avait fichu une seringue quelque part. Autour de la marque de piqûre, des veinules noirâtres étaient visibles.

Bien évidemment, elle demanda à l'homme possédant cette marque et ces veinules (un homme ayant, à vue d'œil, la cinquantaine) d'où elles venaient. Il se braqua instinctivement, mais décida finalement d'en dire plus après que Marilyn ait réussi à le calmer. Et même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, il révéla que ces marques étaient dues à une attaque du Futur, qui avait tenté de leur injecter des seringues hypodermiques, bien qu'il ne devait sûrement pas y avoir que ça, vu les veinules. Mais le pauvre homme, vu son état de choc, n'aurait sûrement pas pu bien l'expliquer. Deux autres personnes portaient aussi ces marques et ces veinules et cela ne sentait pas bon du tout. Alors, Marilyn tenta d'expliquer à son interlocuteur qu'à cause du fait qu'ils étaient malades, ils devaient aller dans la grange plus loin. L'homme se braqua à nouveau, mais le médecin les rassura en leur assurant qu'ils retrouveraient leurs armes.

Mais les avertissements du Futur se firent soudainement plus pressants, plus menaçants. Il fallait définitivement faire quelque chose. Line descendit et, prenant son air autoritaire, ordonna aux personnes malades de partir vers la grange et à d'autres personnes plus fortes et armées de se préparer et de créer un périmètre pour protéger les gens. Mais, et ce dont tout le monde allait se rendre compte, son mauvais pressentiment de tout à l'heure était on ne peut plus exact. Le climat, les autres survivants, les morts… ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être pire. Non ? Eh bien, si. Vu que la terre commença à trembler de façon légère, subtile. Puis une pierre s'éjecta de la paroi. Et un petit jet d'eau commença à jaillir. Cela se reproduisit une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. Puis une quatrième. Et en fait, toutes les autres pierres éclatèrent.

Autant dire qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus acculés que les Survivants.


	21. Episode 20 : Dead end

**Episode 20 : Dead end**

 _Par Kermadec_

On ne défie pas l'Apocalypse. Tous les survivants en avaient bien conscience. Pourtant, ils s'obstinaient à lutter. Au fond, ils n'avaient plus vraiment envie de vivre, mais ils ne voulaient pas pour autant mourir. Pas comme ça, au beau milieu de la catastrophe qu'était devenue leur campement de fortune. Leur groupe faisait face à une dizaine, voire une vingtaine d'intrus, dont certains présentaient des symptômes alarmants. Deux gigantesques glombies, ces répugnants amalgames de corps, pourvus de haut-parleurs, avançaient vers les barricades, accompagnés de trop nombreux cadavres ambulants. La terre avait tremblé. L'univers et le destin semblaient ligués contre le petit groupe désorganisé. Les visages se crispaient de plus en plus sous l'effet de la panique.

Les nouveaux venus, désarmés, étaient les plus agités. Certains regardaient fixement Roger, qui détenait leurs fusils. D'autres, plus audacieux, tentèrent d'avancer vers lui. Plus loin, derrière eux, la falaise s'effritait davantage, libérant des filets d'eau qui dégoulinaient le long de la roche. Le lac qui surplombait cette forêt n'avait jamais semblé si proche. Consciente du danger, Line, qui maintenait un semblant de sang-froid, ordonna à Roger de rendre les armes aux inconnus pour donner à tout le groupe une chance de s'en tirer. L'homme s'insurgea.

« Je sais, mais qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme ça. Baisse les yeux, tu te calmes ! C'est notre camp, tu es chez nous ! »

Line tenta de calmer le jeu une nouvelle fois, en répétant ses instructions. Il fallait faire vite, il fallait s'organiser, faire en sorte que les personnes armées la suivent et repoussent le Futur. Cependant, l'atmosphère de peur viscérale qui régnait sur le camp ne lui permit pas d'appliquer le moindre plan. Un des survivants inconnus se jeta soudain sur Roger, jetant ses dernières forces dans une vaine bataille. La folie l'avait certainement gagné. Le fier texan eut un réflexe salvateur : il frappa son assaillant avec la crosse de son fusil. La confusion était totale, chaque être n'étant plus concentré que sur lui-même. Wakanda paraissait perdu dans l'observation de la fragile paroi de pierre. John, le chauffeur de bus aux compétences discutables, gardait les yeux rivés sur son véhicule. Enfin, Janet et Alex s'étaient regroupées, sachant pertinemment que leur binôme était plus efficace que le groupe.

Line n'en démordait pas : elle devait se faire entendre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle saisit son arme et tira en l'air. Enfin, elle obtint le silence.

« C'est extrêmement simple, vous avez deux possibilités. Soit on travaille tous ensemble, soit on meurt tous ensemble. Je vous laisse faire votre choix. Personnellement, j'ai pas l'intention de crever ici. Je veux que toi, toi, toi et toi, vous repreniez vos armes et que vous m'accompagniez. Je veux que tous ceux qui ne sont pas en état de se battre aille se replier dans la maison en pierre derrière nous. Je veux en revanche que John, tu ailles voir le bus et qu'il soit en état et prêt à repartir si jamais on doit quitter cet endroit. Je veux qu'on repousse ces fils de chiens du Futur et je veux qu'on fasse ça tous ensemble, c'est compris ? Et toi, baisse ton arme, espèce de redneck. »

Roger s'exécuta en maugréant. Pendant une seconde, tous les survivants échangèrent des regards, en silence. C'est alors que les deux inconnus qui avaient été placés plus tôt en quarantaine revinrent vers le groupe. Line les invectiva, leur demanda de faire demi-tour. Il était trop tard. Ils ne l'entendaient plus. Roger prit soudain toute la mesure de la galère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Raah, c'est le bordel ! Il faut se tirer, voilà ! On a une énorme fuite, il faut faire sauter les rochers et noyer tout le bordel, on pourra pas se battre. On n'a pas assez de ressources, de vivres pour tenir un siège, donc faisons péter tout ça, on met tout le monde sous la flotte et on se casse direction le lac. »

Ce nouveau plan ne fit pas l'unanimité. Entre l'urgence de toutes les menaces environnantes et l'impossibilité de faire bel et bien exploser la roche sans dynamite, cette idée fut rapidement noyée dans le flot du danger immédiat. Un autre inconnu était en train de se transformer, à deux pas de Wakanda. Ce dernier parvint à esquiver au dernier moment, tandis que Line se frayait un chemin entre les vivants. Elle visa, tira, et se débarrassa du mangeur de chair.

« Alors ? Toujours aucune perspective de survie ? »

La voix qui émanait du haut-parleur porté par le glombie jouait avec les nerfs des survivants. Ceux-ci parvinrent tout de même à gérer les morts qui se trouvaient parmi eux. Wakanda se chargea de l'une des cibles, au corps-à-corps. Janet et Alex sauvèrent la vie d'une gamine et de sa mère en plantant leurs lames entre les yeux d'un monstre. Enfin, Roger fit littéralement exploser la tête d'un des nouveaux venus, qui commençait à avoir des spasmes. Derrière eux, le clapotis de l'eau s'intensifiait. La ferme était inondée.

La voix de John se fit entendre, au-delà de la clameur de l'eau et la mort omniprésente. Le bus pouvait démarrer, mais il était impossible de dire combien de temps la machine allait tenir. Deux choix s'offraient ainsi aux vivants. Escalader la paroi rocheuse et se diriger vers le lac ? Prendre le bus, partir et prier ? L'espace d'une seconde, Roger imagina une combinaison de ces deux solutions : exploser la falaise, monter dans le bus et surfer sur la vague au-dessus des créatures. Cependant, la possibilité de prendre simplement leur fidèle véhicule était la plus tentante. Cette carcasse mécanique les avait protégés jusqu'ici. C'était comme un foyer, pour eux ou, dans le pire des cas, l'occasion de finir là où tout avait commencé. Le groupe de survivants se mit d'accord en quelques regards. Il fallait que les plus vulnérables montent à bord tandis que les autres défendraient ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Janet s'approcha alors du groupe et apporta une nouvelle idée. Si John rapprochait le bus de la paroi, tout le monde pourrait s'en servir pour escalader plus facilement, comme si le véhicule était un grand marchepied. Ce dernier plan convint à tout le monde.

Line prit place sur le mirador pour couvrir leur fuite. John démarra son précieux bus et se dirigea vers la façade. Malheureusement, ses réflexes de conduite s'étaient émoussés depuis leur arrivée sur ce camp. En voulant prendre son virage, il percuta un arbre. Un mauvais réflexe le poussa alors à appuyer de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur. Le bus termina son ultime course droit dans la falaise.

« Je suis coincé ! Je suis coincé ! »

Le chauffeur était dans de sales draps. L'avant du bus était complètement enfoncé. Plus loin, les barricades craquèrent. Les morts avaient presque atteint leur cible. Une nouvelle fois, la voix mystérieuse émergea, mielleuse, des haut-parleurs.

« Très bien. Ça va être à notre tour. »

John fut alors pris d'une nouvelle rage de vivre. C'était la légendaire énergie du désespoir, celle qui permet aux condamnés d'accomplir un dernier miracle. L'homme puisa dans sa force, dans sa vie de galère et de misère. Il attrapa des morceaux de tôle et, à mains nues, plia la carlingue à sa volonté. Il parvint à se dégager, et eut même suffisamment de force pour en rire.

« Vous croyez quand même pas que j'ai survécu jusqu'ici rien qu'avec de la chance ?! »

Personne n'y croyait, et pourtant, John était toujours vivant, prêt à repartir. Il attendit les autres et entama l'ascension de la paroi avec eux. Dans l'ensemble, cette fuite se déroula relativement bien. Seuls Janet, Wakanda et Lily-Rose semblaient en difficulté, en raison, sans doute, de l'humidité des roches. Ils devaient pourtant faire vite. Les barrières avaient cédé.

« Je vous l'avais dit. C'est à mon tour de jouer. »

Cette menace, lointaine mais si proche, se mêla aux râles des morts qui résonnaient désormais dans la ferme.


	22. Episode 21 : No future

**Episode 21 : No Future**

 _Par Olivia14_

Janet avait son arme à la main, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté. Voyant les palissades s'effondrer sous le choc causé par le véhicule, détruisant leur seule protection face à la mort, et entendant la voix menaçante de la femme du Futur, elle décida de demander de l'aide à ses camarades déjà en haut. Ils saisirent des cordes et hissèrent les survivants restants.

Ils partirent.

Sur le plateau qui les séparaient du lac, ils atteignirent une voie de chemin de fer. L'atmosphère était baignée de brume, et le calme apparent ne les trompait pas : derrière eux, les morts investissaient la ferme qui leur avait servi de refuge. Adieu, Andrew…

Suivant les rails, ils virent un wagon. La petite cohorte était menée par Line qui, accompagnée de John, n'était pas sereine ; ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour de la brume et qui environnait le wagon était en fait une fumée d'origine chimique. Elle s'arrêta, prudente, méfiante, envisageant toute les options…

"Arrêtez, s'exclama-t-elle. Ce wagon est suspect, il a l'air dangereux. Il faut absolument qu'on le contourne."

Esquivant le wagon, elle aperçut d'autres morts au loin. Dangereux, mais pas impossibles à esquiver. Elle était directement suivie par Janet et Roger, qui s'occupaient des quelques morts-vivants qu'ils ne purent éviter.

Ils parcoururent les dernières centaines de mètres qui les séparaient du port. Une fois arrivés, ils constatèrent l'ampleur des dégâts : les bâtiments en ruine, les morts-vivants en uniforme, les émanations toxiques… Reflets de la déchéance fulgurante de leur société. Une chose attira l'attention de Line : un tank. Janet proposa, à moitié ironiquement, de s'en servir pour rouler sur leurs ennemis. L'idée plaisait à la policière, en soi, mais elle tenait à rester concentrée. Ce n'était pas du tout leur objectifs : les survivants étaient venus ici chercher un bateau, un moyen de salut.

Et ils l'avaient trouvé.

Tout près des côtes, ballotée par les vagues : une barque.

Trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde.

Refusant d'engager le débat, les survivants décidèrent d'avancer, mais les personnes qui les avaient rejoints n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ils se saisirent de leurs armes et les braquèrent sur Roger, John, Alex, Marylin, Janet, Line, Wakenda, Lily-Rose...

Marylin prit l'initiative. Elle leva lentement les mains et dit :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Vous avez bien vu comme nous qu'il n'y aura pas de place pour tout le monde !

\- Mais… Peut-être qu'on va trouver une autre solution ! Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Roger réagit tout à fait différemment. Il mit leurs adversaires en joue à son tour, et déclara sèchement :

"Vous avez vu c'que j'ai fait à votre pote ! J'ai pas hésité une seconde. Alors, si vous voulez qu'on s'retrouve dans cette situation…

\- Ecoutez, le coupa Marylin, dites-vous bien que, si jamais ça finit en fusillade, des gens parmi nous vont mourir, des gens parmi _vous_ vont mourir. Sachant que vous êtes probablement affectés par la même chose que vos amis ! Alors, qui va mourir ?"

Elle les pointa successivement du doigt.

"Toi ? Toi ? Ou toi ? Vous avez vraiment envie de prendre le risque ?"

Janet intervint et s'adressa à la jeune fille et sa mère :

"Et puis je crois bien qu'on vous a sauvé la vie, tout-à-l'heure. Peut-être que ça serait mieux qu'on trouve une solution ensemble…"

Ils retinrent leur souffle. Les dés étaient jetés…

Le sort ne leur était pas favorable.

* * *

Marylin se tourna vers Line.

Du sang coulait sur son front. Et son nez.

Elle s'effondra.

* * *

La fusillade avait éclaté, les nouveaux survivants avaient fait leur choix. Janet cria à Alex de se mettre à l'abri et la suivit.

Line plongea en tirant pour se mettre à couvert derrière un morceau de mur. _Touché_. Roger réagit en même temps. Deux morts supplémentaires, dont la mère qui essayait de protéger son enfant. Blessé à la jambe, il leva son arme pour achever celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il fut devancé par Wakenda, qui se saisit de sa machete et fonça sur l'agresseur.

Il manqua son coup. Une habile clé de bras le désarma, un poignard étincela pendant une seconde… Comme investi d'une nouvelle conscience, il tenta d'esquiver le coup.

Il échoua à nouveau. Blessé grièvement, incapable du moindre mouvement, il sentit son ennemi le serrer dans ses bras et le tourner. Il faisait face à Roger et son canon scié.

Mais Line avait un angle de tir. Wakenda tomba, s'effondrant sur l'autre, mort sur le coup. Dans un élan de lucidité, Roger aperçut au coeur de la mêlée un mort-vivant qui venait probablement profiter de l'occasion. Il l'abattit.

Le groupe des nouveaux survivants commença à se disperser. La petite fille s'extirpa des bras de sa mère et s'enfuit en courant. Le vieil homme, paniqué, leva les bras et commença à reculer :

"Moi, je ne voulais pas tout ça, je ne voulais pas tout ça, cria-t-il !"

Puis il s'enfuit en courant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il leur restait trois ennemis sérieux.

Janet s'adressa à Line :

"Ici on n'a pas d'armes à feu, on ne peut pas t'aider ! Par contre on va aller chercher le bateau, dès qu'il est près du bord, on vous appelle et vous courez !

\- Pars, répondit la policière ! Pars, arrête de perdre du temps et va chercher cette merde !"

Et c'était plus à sa soeur qu'à Janet qu'elle s'adressait. Les deux femmes s'élancèrent, évitant ou éliminant les les zombies qu'elles trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Lily-Rose les suivit, puis John. Les balles sifflaient au-dessus de leur tête, les zombies apparaissaient de partout...

Un mort-vivant surgit d'un coup, saisissant le chauffeur. Lily-Rose se retourna et prise d'un soudain élan de courage, elle resserra sa prise autour du morceau de verre qui lui servait d'arme. Elle s'élança, trancha un ligament à l'arrière du genou du zombie qui s'effondra, libérant John qui la remercia chaudement. Ils repartirent pour rejoindre Janet, suivis par Roger qui battait en retraite en perdant du sang. Il continuait de tirer, sans grand résultat pour les vivants, mais un zombie qui s'approchait en fit les frais, sa boîte crânienne explosée par les balles du redneck.

Janet s'était avancée dans l'eau pour atteindre la barque. Elle se croyait en sécurité. Un zombie émergea soudain et agrippa sa jambe. Ni une ni deux, elle saisit sa tête ; Alex comprit. La jeune fille le surina. Progressant plus prudemment, elle arrivèrent à la barque et la libérèrent de ses amarres.

Derrière eux, Line surveillait attentivement morts et vivants. Jugeant la voie libre, ses ennemis occupés par les zombies qui investissaient la zone, elle décida de battre en retraite elle aussi.

Le salut n'avait jamais été aussi proche pour tous les survivants restants.

* * *

Un nouveau survivant restait encore et il gardait une seule balle. Le gros imbécile blessé essayait de fuir, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser partir ainsi. D'un autre côté, ces saletés de zombies commençaient à le cerner, un agrippa son épaule… _Tant pis. Aujourd'hui ou demain, de toute façon…_

"Espèce de bâtard…"

Il tira. _Raté_.

"On se rejoindra en enfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !"

Son cri mourut, dévoré par les morts-vivants.

"C'est ça, ouais, tu peux attendre… marmonna Roger."

* * *

Le dernier des nouveaux survivants les rejoint près de la grève. Il leva les mains et la voix après avoir jeté sa matraque :

"Moi, je n'ai rien contre vous, je… Je les connaissais pas à la base ! Je veux juste vivre !"

Froidement, Line l'abattit.

* * *

Le port était envahi par les morts. Les survivants montèrent dans le bateau, s'aidant les uns les autres, tirant machinalement sur les zombies bien après avoir épuisé leur dernière balle.

Dans la barque, Roger se vidait de son sang en gémissant. Lily-Rose tenait encore son morceau de verre ensanglanté. Janet vidait ses poches à la recherche de munitions. Line serrait sa soeur contre elle, heureuse d'avoir survécu à ses côtés. John regardait autour de lui en dirigeant la barque, maniant habilement les rames pour les conduire vers l'autre rive. Vers, ils l'espéraient, une autre vie et non de nouvelles morts.

"On a laissé le Futur derrière nous, murmura Janet."

Et la petite fille était vivante.

Alors que le silence s'installent dans la barque, les regards se croisent. Les survivants savourent un moment unique. Ils réalisent qu'ils ont atteint une liberté rarement égalée… Mais jusqu'à quand ?

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette première saison des Survivants ! Nous espérons que ça vous a plu :) On se donne rendez-vous très, très bientôt pour la retranscription de la saison 4 d'Aventures ! Bisouilles !_

 _Myfanwi, Juliabakura, Mastroyal, Kermadec, Olivia14, Draco Nocte et MrJacketBarthes !_


End file.
